A Precious Secret
by shelleluver
Summary: When Jess died she was keeping something precious from Sam,something he didn't know about till he goes back to his old apartment in California    Hey I've sort of redone this fic and added more to some chapters and I've answered some questions. Now Mpreg
1. Author

Hey everyone,

I'm back and I'm rewriting this story. It's still has the same concept but this time I'm going to answer your questions. Jess had moved out of her place with Sam for the duration of her pregnancy cause he never listened to her when she wanted to tell him. Also she put the sonogram photo in the basement after she gave birth and returned to Sam which was 6 weeks after she had the baby. If there any other questions please feel free to ask and keep reviewing, I love getting all the feedback from you guys


	2. Back In Palo Alto

Chapter 1: Back in Palo Alto

Sam and Dean are on their way to Palo Alto, California after reading about the disappearances of young mothers and their young infants. When they get there the first address they check just happens to be Sam's old apartment, "Dean I don't know if I can go in there." Sam says. "Sam, it's been 3 years." Dean tells him. "I know but I haven't been in there since... you know...Jess died." Sam replies. "Okay I'll go in alone then." Dean says starting to get out of the car. "On second thought you might need me in there with you." Sam says getting out of the passengers side. They walk up the steps, fake in hand, and knock on the door. When no answer comes they pick the lock and open the door. "Okay I'll check the basement you stay up here." Sam says. "There's a basement here?" Dean asks. Sam just rolls his eyes and makes his way down the stairs. When he gets there he realizes that the fire never destroyed the basement and begins searching for some of his and Jess' old belongings. Before long he comes across a envelope with Jess' name on it. Tucks it away in his pocket and continues searching. By the time Dean comes down he has already found pictures, old love letters and alot more. "Did you find anything Sammy?" Dean asks coming downstairs. "Yeah I did. Pictures of me and Jess, letters I wrote to her and that she wrote to me and all kinds of stuff." Sam says. "Not what I meant." Dean says. "Oh. Then nope." Sam replies.

When Sam and Dean returned to their motel room Dean went to take a shower. As soon as Sam heard the water running he pulled the envelope from his pocket and opened it up. Inside was a tiny picture that Sam could barely make out. He saw Jess' name on top and knew it was hers. Then he saw the date. Jess had gotten this thing 10 months before she died. "What you got there dude?" Dean asks looking over Sam's shoulder. "It was Jess'." Sam says. "Why would your dead girlfriend have a sonogram photo Sammy?" Dean asks. "A what?" Sam asks confused. "A sonogram photo, you know the things chicks get when they're knocked up." Dean says. Sam's eyes grow wide as he realizes what his big brother is saying. Jessica had their child 6 months before she died. So not only did Sam lose the love of his life, but he lost his child too. "I can't believe it. That must have been the big news she was trying to tell me before she moved out." Sam says as tears build up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean says as he places a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Sam then realized there was another picture in the envelope. "Oh my god. It's a picture of Jess in the hospital and she's holding the baby." Sam said as fresh tears rolled down his face. Dean took the picture and flipped it over. "Jess and her baby girl." Dean read before looking at Sam. "I have a daughter. I have a little girl somewhere Dean." Sam said. "Looks like it." Dean replied.


	3. A Surprise For Sam and Dean

Chapter 2: A Surprise For Sam and Dean

The next morning Dean and Sam head out to find where Jess had her doctor's appointments while she was pregnant. There are 2 clinics in the area so Sam goes to one and Dean the other. Sam is at the one closest to the University, "Hi I'm Sam Winchester and I was wondering if you've ever seen this woman here about 3 years and 2 months ago." Sam says showing Jess' picture to the woman at the front desk. "I'm new here but I can find get someone for you." The nurse goes leaves the desk and few minutes later comes back with a doctor. "Hi I'm Dr. Worhart what can I do for you?" she asks. "My name is Sam and I'm trying to find out what doctor was seeing a woman named Jessica Moore when she was pregnant 3 years and 2 months ago. You see she died 6 months after the baby was born." Sam said showing the doctor the picture of Jess. "I'm sorry but I have never seen her at all." Sam nods his head, thanks the doctor for her time and leaves to find Dean.

"So you find anything?" Sam asks when he meets up with Dean. "Yup. Dr. Carter was Jess' OB/GYN. She was there through the whole pregnancy and the birth." Dean says. "So everything was fine then?" Sam asked. "According to the doc Jess' pregnancy was healthy and normal. No complications." Dean says as they pull up to the motel.

Dean walks into the motel room, turns on the light and is surprised to find Jo Harvelle sitting on his bed. "Jo, what are you doing here?" Dean asks scooping her up into his arms and kissing her lips lightly. "I had to see you." she says. "Why?" Dean asks leaning in for another kiss. But before he could he heard, "Mama I all done with potty." and saw a little boy run over to Jo and jump on her lap. "Dean I'd like you to meet your son, Tommy. Thomas Jonathan Winchester." Jo says as Sam stares at his older brother in shock.


	4. Helping Sam

Chapter 3: Helping Sam

"My son?" Dean asks in disbelief. Jo nods her head. Dean gets down to Tommy's height and says, "Hey Tommy, do you know who I am?" The little boy gets a huge smile on his face and shouts, "DADDY!" as he jumps into Dean's arms. At that moment Sam starts thinking about holding his 3 year old daughter in his arms for the first time, tucking her into bed and kissing her goodnight, making pancakes for breakfast and so much more. "Dean we have to find my daughter. I already missed out on 3 years and I don't want to miss out on any more." Sam says. "Don't worry Sammy we'll find your little girl." Dean says with Tommy still in his arms. "I hope so." Sam says climbing into his bed as Dean and Cassie, with Tommy in between them, get into their bed. The next morning Sam wakes up, takes a shower and gets dressed all before Dean wakes up. "Hey Dean come on." Sam says smacking Dean's foot. Dean just turns over and wraps his arm around his sleeping son. "Dean I'm gonna take the impala and drive away without you." Sam says. "Okay I'm up. And don't you dare touch my baby." Dean says walking over to the bathroom. He does his business and gets dressed. "We'll be back." Dean tells Jo as he kisses her cheek. "Can I come with you Daddy? Pleeeeeease?" Tommy asks. Dean looks at Sam who nods his head. "Sure buddy." Dean says. "Yay!" Tommy shouts running over into Dean's waiting arms. "Is it okay Jo?" Dean asks. "Sure. Just keep him safe okay." Jo says walking over and kissing Dean's lips then Tommy's head. "Come buddy, uncle Sammy's waiting." Dean says carrying his son to the Impala. "Dean what's he doing here?" Sam asks pointing to Tommy. "He's coming with us to find your daughter." Dean says buckling his son into his car seat. (He got it out of Jo's car). "Why?" Sam asks. "Because it will give me a chance to get to know my son better. Besides Jo said it was fine." Dean says. He and Sam get into the Impala and they pull out of the motel parking lot and onto the street. They get to the clinic that Dean was at and Sam gets out. "Stay here with Tommy." Sam says.

Inside the Clinic...

"Hi there. I'm looking for Dr. Carter. It's extremely important." Sam tells the receptionist. "I'll go find her for you." she says. 5 minutes later she comes back with the doctor. "Hi Dr. Carter, I'm Sam Winchester could we talk in private please." Sam asks. "Sure. Come into my office." The doctor leads the way and closes the door. "Do you remember seeing a woman named Jessica Moore throughout her pregnancy in 2005?" Sam asks. "Yes I do. Everything went extremely well." Dr. Carter assured him. "So there were no complications in the delivery? Everything was fine?" Sam asks. "Yes. She delivered a healthy baby girl on May 1st, 2005." Dr. Carter said. "Well I'm the baby's father and I would like to know what my girlfriend did with my daughter." Sam says. "She gave her up for adoption, said you weren't ready to be a father yet." Dr. Carter said. "She never even told me she was pregnant. Is there any way I can find out where the baby went?" Sam asks. "Why can't you ask her yourself?" the doctor asked. "She was killed in a fire 6 months after the baby was born." Sam said. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Let me see what I can do for you." She said sympathetically. 15 minutes later she returns with a file. "She was adopted by the Cohen family." she says. "Do you have an address?" Sam asks. "It is 431 Halter Place Ottawa, Ontario Canada." the doctor says. "Canada? My baby is in Canada?" Sam asks in shock. The doctor nods her head and shows Sam out.

Back in the Impala….Sam hops back in the car, "So where to now?" Dean asks. "Ottawa, Ontario Canada." Sam replies.


	5. Off To Canada

Chapter 4: Off To Canada

"We have to go where?" Dean asks. "Ottawa, Ontario Canada. That's where my daughter is." Sam says. "Ok. Let's just get all our stuff packed and we'll go." Dean replies. "Whoa Dean. What about Jo and Tommy?" Sam asks. "They'll be fine. They are coming with us." Dean says. "Really? Yay!" Tommy shouts from the backseat as Sam turns around to smile at him. "Are you crazy?" Sam asks. "No. Besides, Jo could help. She could say she's a social worker or something in order for you to see that little girl of yours." Dean replies with a smirk. "Okay. Fine you win they can come along." Sam says.

They arrive back at the motel and explain everything to Jo who agrees to go along with them. "Okay so when do we leave?" she asks. "Tomorrow morning bright and early." Dean says. "Okay just let me pack my stuff and you can help Tommy." Jo says beginning to pack.

The next morning (it's about 6am) they all get in the Impala and drive off to Canada. They make it there by 10pm that night and stop off at a motel. The next day they start their drive to Ontario (because they are in British Columbia) and don't make it there till 2 days later.

In Ottawa, Ontario...

"Okay let's find 431 Halter Place." Dean says pulling out of the motel parking lot. They had been driving around Ottawa for a half an hour when Sam finally got frustrated. "Let's just buy a frigging map Dean. It would make this a lot easier." Sam says. Dean agrees 10 minutes later Sam is looking at the map and giving Dean directions. "Okay now turn left here and the house should be down this street." Sam says. Sam starts to get anxious as he looks from house to house to find the one his little girl is in. Suddenly he sees it, house number 431 Halter Place and he begins to breathe heavily. "This is it Dean. I'm going to meet my daughter." Sam says as he smiles at his big brother.

"Okay so here's the plan, Jo you're going to tell the parents that you are a social worker and that the biological father has contacted you because he has found out that he has a child he never knew about and wants to be her father." Dean says as Jo changes into a pencil skirt and blouse. He hands her a fake ID with the name Joanna Monroe on after they all arrive back at the house. "Here goes nothing." Jo says putting her hand on the car door.


	6. Sam's Daughter

Chapter 5: Sam's Daughter

Jo gets out of the car, walks up to the house and rings the doorbell. She waits for a few minutes and when there is no answer she goes to turn away that's when she hears a scream and something breaking. She runs back over to car and tells them what she heard. Dean goes into his trunk and pulls out a gun and tosses one over to Sam just in case. They run over to the door and Dean kicks it down. Sam starts running around the house when he hears a faint crying sound. "Dean that could be her." Sam says running upstairs. When he gets to the second floor he sees the father sprawled out dead on the floor. Then he runs into the room where he heard the crying and sees a little girl sitting up in her bed and looking up at her ceiling. He looks up and sees that the little girl was staring at the mother. "its okay sweetie I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm not gonna hurt you I promise." Sam says as the 3 year old allows him to pick her up before getting up, packing her backpack with clothes and books and a bunch of envelopes she wouldn't let him leave behind and running downstairs. "Dean I got her." Sam says running to Dean. "And the parents?" Dean asks. Sam just shakes his head. They head out to the car and Sam goes in the backseat with the little girl on his lap. Almost immediately she falls asleep.

At The Motel. . . . .

"God Dean it was awful." Sam said as he paced the room. "So the dad was dead on the floor and the mother?" Dean asked. "On the ceiling with her stomach slashed open." Sam said. Suddenly the little girl shifted in the bed and sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Hey sweetie, are you alright?" Sam asked as he sat next to her on the bed. She nods her head shyly. "Can you tell us your name?" Jo asked. "Mia," the little girl said, "Amelia Ashley Moore. But Mommy Mel and Daddy Will call me Mia." Sam looks up at Dean and Jo. "We need to do a DNA test to be sure that this is my daughter." Sam says as Mia took out her picture album. "Dude she has Jess' last name, what other proof do you need?" Dean asks. "Dean I just want to make sure." Sam says looking down at Mia. He sees her looking at her picture album. "What do you have there princess?" Sam asks. "Pictures of Mommy Jess, Daddy Sam, Mommy Mel and Daddy Will and me when I was very tiny." she says showing the pictures to Sam. He sees a picture of him and Jess from when they first started dating and the picture that was taken the day she was born. "Mia where did you get these?" Sam asks. "Mommy Mel gave them to me and said that you were the nice people who brought me to her and Daddy Will." Mia says. "They told you Jess and I were your real mommy and daddy?" Sam asks. She nods head. "Mommy Jess wrote to me for a while when I was a baby but Mommy Mel said something bad happened to her and she couldn't write anymore. But I still have the letters, they are in my backpack." She said as she scrambled to get off the bed. "Whoa there, how about I get your backpack for you." Sam said reaching down and placing the bag on the bed. Mia reached in and pulled out the envelopes. "It's where I gots the pictures of you and Mommy Jess." She explained as she handed the letters to Sam. After Sam read the letter he looked at his daughter. "Mia, you understand that your Mommy Mel and Daddy Will can't be with you anymore right?" Sam asked. Mia nodded her head, "Yes. They are with Mommy Jess and they are watching over me and making sure I am safe with my Daddy." Mia said before wrapping her tiny arms around Sam's neck. "I want you to meet someone okay Mia." Sam said as Dean walked over with Tommy in his arms. "Okay." Mia said. "This is your Uncle Dean and your cousin Tommy. Can you say hi to them sweetie?" he asked. "Hi." She said as she hid her face in Sam's shoulder. "Hi cutie. And this over here is Uncle Dean's friend Jo. She's Tommy's mommy." Dean explained as the little girl waved shyly at Jo. "Daddy? Am I gonna be living with you now?" Mia asked as she looked at him with her blue eyes shining. "Of course you are princess. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam said kissing the tip of her nose.


	7. Bobby Finds Out

Chapter 6: Bobby Finds Out About The Kids

*Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these in but I do not own the boys or the show. I just own Tommy and Mia

A week later Sam, Dean, Jo, Tommy and Mia were on their way back to the states to go and see Bobby. "You do realize that Bobby is gonna freak, right Dean?" Sam asked after the kids fell asleep. "Probably. But I think it's dad that we should be more worried about (A/N John is alive and well in this story.)" Dean said. "Fuck, I completely forgot about Dad. He's gonna kill us for having kids and not telling him." Sam said as he began to panic. "Hey in our defense we didn't know about the kids for 2 and 3 years." Dean said. "I still don't want to have to see him yet." Sam said as Dean began pulling the car into Bobby's salvage yard. "We're here. Should we wake the kids or just carry them inside?" Dean asked Jo. "I'll wake them and then you two can carry them in." Jo said as she began to gently shake the children awake. "Mama? We there?" Tommy asked rubbing his eyes. "Yeah baby we're here." she said as Mia woke up as well. "Hi auntie Jo." she said with a smile. "He sweetie. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked. "Yup, a very good sleep." Mia replied as Jo unbuckled her. Sam then opened the door and took her out of the car seat. "Hey baby girl, you still sleepy?" Sam asked as Dean appeared on the other side of the Impala holding Tommy and helping Jo out. "Nope but I hungwy Daddy." she said as her tiny belly growled. "Maybe Daddy's friend Bobby will have something for you inside." Sam said as he, Dean and Jo walked up to Bobby's door and knocked. When the gruff, older hunter opened the door he was shocked to find Sam and Dean with 2 children and Jo, standing on his porch. "Hey Bobby, I know I know. We are gonna explain as soon as we get the kids some food." Dean said as Bobby moved aside to let them in the house. They walked into the kitchen and Sam immediately took out the sippy cups and filled them each with some apple juice then made them each a bologna sandwich. "Thanks Daddy." Mia said before taking a big bite. "Tanks Unca Sammy." Tommy said taking a sip of juice before biting into his own sandwich.

"Okay, now tell me what's going on." Bobby said as he sat on the couch. "Well Dean and I had gone to Palo Alto for a case and we ended up at my old place." Sam started. "Okay. Then what happened?" Bobby asked. "I found the sonogram photo and a picture of Jess just after she had given birth to Mia. So Dean and I asked around, found out where Mia was and headed back to the motel where we found Jo waiting for Dean." Sam said. "And that's when Jo told me about Tommy." Dean finished. "I know Tommy's 2 so how old is Mia?" Bobby asked with a small smile. "Mia's 3." Dean said returning the smile. "Can I meet them properly now?" Bobby asked. "Of course, just let me go and get them." Sam said getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Hey guys, you done eating?" Sam asked. "Yup, all I have left is my appa juice." Mia said. "Tommy, what about you?" Dean asked as he entered the room. "All done Daddy." Tommy said as Dean lifted him into his arms. The boys walked back in the living room with the kids and sat down. "Tommy, Mia this is our friend Bobby. Bobby this is Mia and my son Tommy." Dean said as Tommy waved shyly. "Hi." Mia said shyly. "Hi cutie." Bobby said as she turned into Sam's shoulder. "They're both a little shy, but they'll warm up to you." Sam said as he brushed back his daughter's dark brown curls. "Daddy, can we call him Uncle Bobby?" Tommy asked. Dean looked at Bobby for the answer. "I'd love that Tommy." Bobby said as the little boy smiled and scrambled down from Dean's lap to give the older hunter a hug. After Tommy let go Mia was right behind him to get a hug as well. "So I guess I should show you to your rooms." Bobby said as Sam and Dean smiled at each other.


	8. 2 Weeks Later

Chapter 7: 2 Weeks Later (Christmas Morning)

*Disclaimer: I still don't own Sam, Dean, Jensen, Jared or Supernatural :(

"Mia slow down!" Tommy yelled as he ran to catch up to his cousin who had just woken up and decided to wake up their parents. "Daddy, Uncle Dean, Auntie Jo! Wakey wakey it Christmas!" Mia yelled as she climbed on Sam's bed and began jumping up and down. "Mama, Daddy we open presents now?" Tommy asked. "How about you guys go wake Uncle Bobby first." Dean said as he started to close his eyes. "Dean, come on and get up or you won't get any pancakes for breakfast." Jo said slipping out of bed. "You're gonna make pancakes?" Dean said as he sat up. "Only if you get your lazy ass out of bed." she said giggling. "You guys missing anything?" Bobby asked as he walked into the room carrying the kids upside down. "I guess they did wake you up." Sam said laughing. "Uncle Bobby can we go open presents now?" Mia asked from behind Bobby. "Sure kiddo. Here you go Sam. Dean." Bobby said placing each child with their father. "Where Mama go?" Tommy asked when was nestled in Dean's arms. "Mama is downstairs making pancakes for after we open presents." Dean said smiling as he got out of bed. Sam followed with Mia on his shoulders. "Your really tall Daddy." she said as she giggled. "Why aren't you as tall as Unca Sammy Daddy?" Tommy asked before Sam burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at sasquatch?" Dean asked. "Nothing at all shorty." Sam said as Mia and Tommy started laughing. Dean just glared at him.

"Who wants to open presents?" Bobby asked as Sam and Dean appeared with the kids. "We do! We do!" Mia and Tommy yelled as Sam and Dean put them down. As soon as their little feet hit the floor they took off towards Bobby and the Christmas tree. There wasn't much under the tree but the kids didn't care. After opening all their presents they sat down to eat breakfast. That was until Sam heard the familiar rumbling of his dad's truck and Dean watched as his brother visibly paled. "Sam, Dean take the kids to your room. Jo you go with them." Bobby said as he started putting away the extra plates. No sooner did Sam, Dean, Jo and the kids close the door to the room did they hear the front door slam open. "BOBBY!" a worried John Winchester yelled as he entered the house. "What do you want Winchester?" Bobby asked as he walked to the front entrance. "Have you seen my boys? I haven't been able to reach them and I'm beginning to lose my mind." John said as he began pacing. "Relax John, they're both okay. They just wanted to lay low for awhile." Bobby replied. "You've talked to them?" John asked. But before Bobby could answer Sam came out. "Hey Dad." he said walking over. "Sam? You're here." John said reaching out and giving Sam a hug (A/N John is also not too much of a hard ass in my fic either). "Dean's here too dad." Sam said returning the hug. Before John could say anything Mia ran into the room and over to Sam. "Daddy, I gots worried about you." she said as Sam picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry Sam she got away from me." Dean said as he ran in after her. "Hello Dean." John said, still shell shocked from hearing the little girl call Sam daddy. "Hi dad." Dean replied. "So Sam has a daughter. Care to explain this to me." John said. "Sure, come sit down and we'll tell you everything." Sam said leading the way to the living room. After he told John what happened Dean left the room to get Jo and Tommy so he could introduce his dad to them. "I'm so sorry Sam, I wish she never had to see all that." John said as he reached over and tucked a loose curl around Mia's ear. "Dad, there's a couple people I want you to meet." Dean said as he walked out with Tommy in his arms and Jo beside him. "Now what do we have here?" John asked as Tommy looked at him shyly. "This is my girlfriend Jo and our 2 year old son Tommy. Jo, Tommy this is my dad John." Dean said as John shook Jo's hand. "Hi Tommy, I'm your grandpa." John said just as Tommy's little face lit up. "You my grampy?" He asked. "That I am sport." John said before Tommy reached out and was placed in his arms as he mouthed a thank you to Dean.

*What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know and I'll continue to update as much as possible. Thank you


	9. Phone Call

*Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, if i did Bobby would live and Cas would still be alive*

Chapter 8: Phone Call

2 days later Sam received a phone call from Canada. "This is Sam, what can I do for you?" he asked when he answered the phone. "Yes hi. I'm Daphne Williams and I'm with Children's Aid in Ottawa, Ontario Canada." the woman said. "What are you calling about?" Sam asked, scared that they were about to ask for his daughter. "We are calling in regards to Amelia Moore's baby brother. We are aware that you are her biological father and since she's his only living relative we were hoping that you might be able to take in little Christopher." she said. "Wow, I didn't expect you to ask me that. Can I think about it and talk to Mia about it and then get back to you?" he asked. "Sure, I'll give you my number but I'm going to need you to get back to me in the next couple of days." she said before giving her number. "How old is little Chris by the way?" Sam asked. "He's 6 months old. I hope that won't be a problem." she said. "It shouldn't be but I will get back to you as soon as I can." Sam said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. After putting his phone back in his pocket he walked over to Dean. "What was that all about?" Dean asked as Sam sat down. "Mia has a 6 month old baby brother and a Children's Aid worker wants me to take him in." Sam said. "Wow. What are you gonna do?" Dean asked. "Well once Mia wakes up from her nap I'll talk to her and see what she thinks." Sam said. 2 hours later he sat at the foot of Mia's bed as she woke up from her nap. "Hi Daddy." Mia said taking her covers off and crawling over to Sam and sitting in his lap. "Hey princess. I got a call while you were sleeping and I was told that you have a little brother." Sam said as her face lit up. "Chrissy is coming here?" she asked excitedly. "Do you want him to live here with us?" Sam asked. "Please, he's no twouble at all and I helped Mommy Mel take care of him." Mia said smiling. "Okay, it's settled. I'll call back and tell them that we'll take care of Christopher." Sam said as Mia threw her tiny arms around his neck in a hug. An hour later everything was set. Sam was going to meet Daphne at the Sioux Falls Airport and pick up Christopher in a week. "We need to go shopping." Sam said as Dean stared at him. "Why?" Dean asked. "Well I have nothing here for a 6 month old and Christopher will be here in a week." Sam said. "Are you up for all that? Waking up in the middle of the night for feedings and everything?" Dean asked. "I think so. Maybe I should just bring Cassie and Mia with me and you can stay here and have some father son time with Tommy." Sam said. "Fine but if you need anything call me." Dean said. 15 minutes later Cassie, Sam and Mia were on there way to the Sioux Falls Shopping Centre. "So we'll check out the cribs and changing tables first and then we'll see about everything else." Cassie said placing Mia in the shopping cart. They walked over to the cribs and chose a light mahogany colored crib and matching change table, then got dark blue sheets and a crib mattress and a light blue blanket. "Daddy, can I get Chrissy a toy?" Mia asked as they passed by the stuffed animals. "Sure. Cassie can you go choose some clothes and some of the other items I might need while Mia and I go choose a stuffed animal for Christopher?" Sam asked. "Sure. Just meet me at the diapers when you guys are done." she said smiling. As she started off towards the clothes Sam and Mia started looking at the stuffed animals. "I want to give him this one Daddy." Mia said pointing to one on a shelf that was a little too high. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Chrissy will love it." Mia said as Sam took it off the shelf and handed it to her. "Hang on to that till we can put it in the cart." Sam said as he lifted his daughter off the ground and placed her on his shoulders. They met Cassie at the clothes and picked out a few more outfits before getting diapers, formula and baby food. "I think we're done. If not we can probably come back and get the rest of what we need later." Cassie said as they left the store. "Thanks Cassie, I really appreciate you helping me out." Sam said as they reached the car. "I've taken care of a 6 month old baby boy so I know what it's like." Cassie said laughing. Once they returned to Bobby's they unloaded the car and began bringing everything into the house. As soon as Dean saw what Mia was carrying he started to laugh. "You bought that for her?" Dean asked as Sam walked in carrying the changing table. "She asked if we could get it for her brother and I said ok. What's so funny?" Sam asked. "It's a stuffed 67 Impala Sam." Dean said as he put Mia on his lap. "I think Chrissy will love it. It uncle De's car, so he will like it too." Mia said as Dean began bouncing his knee up and down. An hour later the crib and change table were built and set up in the room across from Sam's, the clothes and diapers were put away and everything was all set for Christopher's arrival.

*Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. peace and pie to everyone who reviews*


	10. Christopher Adam Cohen

Chapter 9: Christopher Adam Cohen

*Disclaimer- I own nothing but the kids and the rating is for language

Thanks to sammy'sgirl16 and Ghostwriter for all their reviews. You guys rock

"Daddy we go get Chrissy today?" Mia asked. "Well Daddy is picking him up and you are staying here with Uncle Dean and Tommy." Sam said. "Is Auntie Jo going with you?" Mia asked. "Yes, but she's only going to help Daddy bring Chris home." Sam said as he tied up his shoes. "Text me when you and Jo on on your way back with the baby ok." Dean said as Jo came out of the kitchen, Tommy on her hip. "He needs to have his face cleaned and clothes changed but other than that you should be fine for a couple of hours." Jo said as she handed Tommy to Dean. "Ok, I got the baby bag so are we all set to leave?" Sam asked as Jo put on her coat. "Yup, let's get going." Jo said before kissing Dean's lips and her son's head and Sam gave Mia a hug and kiss on the cheek. After finishing their goodbyes Sam and Jo jumped in the Impala and drove to the airport. After the finding out the flight was going to late landing Sam and Jo sat down by the gate and waited. "You nervous?" she asked. "That obvious huh. Well let's see I'm gonna be raising a 6 month old baby along with a 3 year old toddler." Sam said as he put his head in his hands. "Your dad did it with you and Dean didn't he. You are gonna be an amazing father to that little boy Sam. I promise you that." Jo said as she laid her head on his shoulder. As soon as the P.A system went off to let people know that the flight from Ottawa was there, Sam stood up and grabbed the sign with Daphne's name on it and holding it so she could see it when she stepped off the plane. 5 minutes later a woman about 5'4" with reddish brown hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes and about 28 years old stepped off the plane with a baby carrier in her hand. She walked over to Sam and Jo and smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Daphne Williams and this handsome little man here is Christopher Adam Cohen." She said as she handed Sam the baby carrier. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is Jo Harvelle." Sam said as they all shook hands. "Is she your girlfriend?" Daphne asked. "No she's my brother's girlfriend and they have a 2 year old son together." Sam said. "Oh, well that's nice. I take it you have everything you need then?" Daphne asked. "Yep, got the diaper bag here and his carrier is in my hand so yeah, I'm all set." Sam said before shaking the workers hand one last time before leaving.

"Hey were home!" Sam yelled upon entering the house. "Daddy!" Mia yelled as she ran over to him. "Shh Mia. You're brother is sleeping." Sam said as he put the carrier down so he could remove his shoes. After both he and Jo removed their shoes Jo went to get Dean and Tommy and Sam walked into the living room with the carrier. He then put the carrier down and began unbuckling the baby and laying him in his arms. "Come sit here Mia." Sam said as his daughter clambered onto the couch beside him. By now Chris had woken up and was looking at Sam with wide brown eyes. "Hey little man. I'm your daddy now I guess." Sam said smiling as the baby reached up to grab a handful of hair. "Hey Sammy, let's take a look at this baby." Dean said as he entered the room. Sam maneuvered the baby so he could place him in Dean's arms. "He's only 6 months old Dean so be careful." Sam said as he gently placed the baby in Dean's arms. "Is it weird that I remember when you were this small Sam?" Dean asked as he smiled at the baby. "A little, yeah." Sam said trying to suppress a laugh. "You know what's weird tho Sammy? He kinda looks like you." Dean said. "But he's not mine. Mia, did Mommy Mel have Chris in her belly?" Sam asked. "No. She got him from a nice lady that said she couldn't take of him." Mia said. "Dean can you watch her while I call Daphne?" Sam asked as he got up from the couch. "Oh boy, here we go." Dean said as Sam left the room.

"Hey Daphne, Sam Winchester here. Do you by chance have Christopher's original birth certificate?" Sam asked once Daphne answered her cell. "I do. Why do you ask?" she asked him. "Who is his biological father?" Sam asked. He heard a quick shuffling of papers before Daphne got back on the phone. "Oh my god. Why didn't I see this before?" Daphne asked herself but also said it out loud to Sam. "Saw what? What's going on Daphne?" Sam asked as he began to panic. "Well it says here that Christopher's biological father is...

*Dun Dun Dun...so what did you all think of this chapter and what do think is gonna happen? Reviews are like Dean and Pie, very yummy


	11. Who's the Dad?

Chapter 10: Who's the Dad?

*Disclaimer: Still own nothing or Bobby would still be alive. RIP Bobby we're all gonna miss you /3

Sam walked back downstairs in shock. Not only did he have a 3 year old daughter but he had just discovered that the 6 month old baby boy he had brought in was his son. "Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked Sam walked in pale faced. "Can I speak to you for a second, alone?" Sam asked. "Sure, babe can you take Mia and Tommy to the park or something so Sam and I can talk?" Dean asked. "Sure, is everything okay?" she asked. "Everything's fine, Sam just wants to talk privately." Dean said as Jo started getting the kids ready. "Chris is staying here tho. I want him to stay here." Sam said matter-of factly. "Ok, he's staying here." Dean said. 5 minutes later Jo left the house with Mia and Tommy. "Okay Sam, what the hell is going on?" Dean said as Sam stared at Chris. "He's mine Dean. That baby is biologically mine." Sam said, his face pale. "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yeah, my name's listed as the biological father on the birth certificate." Sam said. "Wait a minute, who's the mother?" Dean asked. "Um, well...I don't really know." Sam lied. "You don't want to tell me, that's fine. But at least have the decency to tell me to my face Sam. You know who the mother is but you just aren't comfortable telling me." Dean said. "Fine, I do know who his mother is but I'm just not ready to tell you yet." Sam said as Chris started crying. Sam then got up and walked over to the carrier where he had been sleeping and lifted him into his arms. "Hey buddy, shh daddy's here." Sam said as he rocked his son back and forth. "At least now we know why he looks like you. And he looks like someone else but I just can't put my finger on who." Dean said as Sam got up and went to walk upstairs to put Chris in his crib.

An half hour later Jo returned home with the kids just as Sam finished making dinner. "Hey Sam, so what are you making for dinner?" Jo asked as she walked in the kitchen. "Spaghetti and meatballs and for Chris I have his jar of baby food." Sam said smiling. "He's yours isn't he? That's what you were talking to Dean about?" she asked. "Yeah. He's mine. I still can't believe it." Sam said. "I know. I mean you just found out that you had a 3 year old daughter and now all of a sudden you find out you have a 6 month old son as well. It can't be easy." Jo said. "It's not. And when Dean finds out who his mother is, he's gonna kill me." Sam said as he began to strain the spaghetti. "Why would he kill you?" she asked. "Cause I was supposed to do something and I didn't. That's all I'm gonna say." Sam said as he put the spaghetti on the table. After everyone had eaten and cleaned up Sam decided it would be a good idea to watch a movie. "Which movie kids?" Sam asked. Tommy and Mia looked at each other before smiling "Lion King please." they both said. "Okay, Lion King it is. 1 or 2?" Sam asked. "2 please Daddy." Mia said smiling at him while she tickled Chris' feet. Mid way through the movie Dean looked over at Sam, who had Chris on his lap, watched the way Sam acted around him. He thought about who else the baby looked liked and just before the movie ended, it came to. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean thought angrily to himself.


	12. Who's the Mom?

Chapter 11: Who's The Mommy?

*Disclaimer- Still own nothing cause if I did Bobby would be alive

The next morning Sam was woken by Chris' crying through the baby monitor. He got up and walked in the nursery to find Mia already in there, "It's okay Chris, Daddy will be in here soon." she said as she held his tiny hand through the crib. Sam went over to the crib, picked Chris up and walked over to the changing table to change his dirty diaper. As soon as he was changed he stopped crying. "See baby girl, he's all better now." Sam said as he squatted down to show Mia her smiling brother. "Love you Chris." Mia said before kissing his head. After Sam stood back up they all went downstairs for breakfast.

"Tommy, sit down so I can give you breakfast." Sam heard Jo say as he turned the corner into the kitchen. "Morning everyone." Sam said as he placed Chris in his high chair. "Good morning. Here you go." Jo said as she settled a plate in front of him and Mia and then handed Sam a jar of baby food. "Thanks Jo."Sam said smiling. "No problem. Now eat up." Jo replied smiling. 5 minutes later Dean entered the room. "Mownin Unca Dean." Mia said with her mouth full. "Good morning munchkin." Dean said kissing the top of her head. After getting his cup of coffee Dean sat down next to Tommy and began eating his breakfast. "Dean, after we're done eating can we go talk. It's kinda important." Sam said as he fed Chris. "Ok, yeah sure." Dean said taking a sip of coffee.

After breakfast Sam handed Chris to Bobby and then made his way outside to Dean. "Kay, so what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked from under the Impala's hood. "Christopher's biological mother." Sam said. "What about her?" Dean asked. "I disobeyed you. I was supposed to kill her and I didn't. But now I have a son because I didn't kill her. I would have killed her and him if I had shot her." Sam said as he begins to break down. "Woah, what are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Christopher's mother, was Madison." Sam said as he looked at Dean ashamed. "I thought you killed her? I heard the gunshot!" Dean said as he started to raise his voice. "I know Dean. I just...I loved her and I just couldn't go through with it." Sam said. "Damn it Sam. Who knows how many other people she killed because of that." Dean said. "But I got a son out of it. That has to count for something, right?" Sam asked. "It might have been an instinct not to hunt while she was pregnant." Dean replied. "True, but according the report I got from Daphne, Madison died giving birth to him," Sam said, "and we would have heard about werewolf killings before." "Let's just go talk to Bobby and then we'll figure all this out." Dean said as he and Sam made their way back inside the house.

Another chapter done. Please R&R your thoughts and what kind of things you'd like to see happen :)


	13. Author's Note2

*Author's Note*

Hey everyone, I kinda changed Tommy's mother from being Cassie to Jo. In my fanfic world Jo met Dean while on a hunt and the two wound up dating for a while and becoming close. After a year of being together they get into a huge fight and Dean leaves. A few weeks later Jo discovers she's pregnant with Tommy and now, well you know the rest. I should be updating soon so just hang in there. Also I need a few ideas cause I'm dealing with major writers block so if anyone could give me ideas it would be awesome.

Thanks a bunch everyone,

shelleluver 3


	14. Help From Bobby

Chapter 12: Help From Bobby

*Disclaimer- still own nothing, zilch, nada. And this chapter is in honor of the birth of baby boy Padalecki *

"Hey Bobby, have anything for us?" Dean asked as they walked into the older man's study. "From what I can tell there haven't been any werewolf attacks in San Fran in over a year so I don't think this Madison girl killed anyone." Bobby said as Sam blew out a breath. "Is there any lore on werewolves mating with humans and giving birth to a child?" Sam asked. "Sam? What's going on? What's with all the questions?" Bobby asked. "Christopher is my son with Madison and she was a werewolf." Sam said looking guiltily at the floor. "Let me look through my books and I'll get back to you. But to be sure, and this is just a precaution, try silver. If he doesn't react than he's probably not a werewolf." Bobby said. "Thanks Bobby. Just try to let me know as soon as you can." Sam said before he and Dean walked out of the room.

That next morning while Sam was feeding Chris he used a silver spoon. Nothing happened and he was relieved. "Dean nothing happened. I'm using a silver spoon and he's not reacting to it." Sam said smiling at his older brother. "That's great Sammy." Dean said smiling back as he placed breakfast in front of the kids. "Actually, according to my books he might be too young to feel the effects so you will have to wait a couple years to rest that theory again." Bobby said walking in the room. "Well I tried." Sam said as he finished feeding his son. That's when Jo came in the room, looking sick. "Hey, you okay Jo?" Dean asked walking over to her. "Not really. I haven't felt like this since I was pregnant with Tommy." she said as she sat down. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Dean asked with a hint of a smile on his face. "Ask me that in 3 minutes when I check my pregnancy test." she said with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you might be?" Dean asked. "I wanted to be 100% sure first." Jo said.

That afternoon Dean takes Jo to the doctor while Sam watches the kids. "So what do you guys want to do?" Sam asked after putting Chris down for a nap. "Can we watch TV daddy?" Mia asked. "Of course sweetie, but not too loud ok. Your brother is sleeping." Sam said watching his daughter take off for the living room. "What about you buddy?" he asked his little nephew. "What's pegnet?" Tommy asked. "Pregnant is when a mommy is going to have a baby. But you should ask your mommy when she and daddy get back." Sam said. "Otay." he said before taking off to join his cousin. A half hour later a smiling Dean and Jo walk into the house. "So what's the verdict?" Sam asked. "I'm pregnant. About 3 months along." Jo said smiling. "Hey Sammy, it's twins." Dean said grinning like an idiot. "Way to go dude. Congrats Jo." Sam said. Just as he was about to get up he heard a crash from the living room and crying coming from the baby monitor. "You boys check out the crash and I'll go get Christopher." Jo said taking off upstairs. "I guess this means we get to see what happened in there." Sam said pointing to the living room. He and Dean walked in to find . . . . .

*Sorry couldn't really think of anything to write so I just ended it like that. Once again congrats to jared and gen on the birth of their baby boy :) *


	15. What Happened Here?

Chapter 13: What Happened Here?

*Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Thanks to sammy'sgirl16 for the review *

Sam and Dean walk in the living room to find Mia unmoving on the floor and Tommy crying. "Tommy, what happened?" Dean asked as Sam ran over to his daughter. "Don't _hic _know Daddy." Tommy said as Dean took his sobbing son in his arms. "Dean, her head is bleeding. We need to get her to the hospital." Sam said as his eyes filled with tears. "Okay just let me tell Jo and we'll go." Dean said going upstairs. 15 minutes later he and Sam, who was in the backseat holding Mia, were on their way to Sioux Falls General Hospital.

"I need some help over here!" Sam yelled running into the emergency room with Mia in his arms. "What happened to her?" a nurse said running over. "She passed out and hit her head." Sam said as he handed his daughter over to the nurse. "Okay, I'll get the doctor to check her right away. Would you liked to come with me just in case she wakes up?" the nurse asked. "Sure. I'm Sam by the way." Sam said. "You can call me Nurse Penny." she said with a sad smile. Sam walked with her into a cubicle and watched as his daughter was placed on the exam table. "I'll be back with the doctor in a minute." Nurse Penny said leaving the room. As soon as she was gone Sam took a hold of Mia's tiny hand. "Daddy's here baby girl and I need you to open your eyes." Sam said rubbing his thumb over the top of her tiny hand. "D'ddy?" she asked as she began opening her eyes. "Yeah sweetie I'm here." Sam said kissing her cheek. "Hurts." she said as her little lip began quivering. "I know the doctor will be here soon." Sam replied. "Hello Sam, I'm Dr. Palmer. And this must be Mia." the doctor said walking into the room. "Yes it is." Sam said. "How old is Mia?" Dr. Palmer asked. "She's 3 and a half." Sam said. "Okay, I'm going to run some tests and I'll get back to you in a couple hours." he said beginning to examine Mia. After examining her and drawing some blood he left the room. 2 hours later he came back with the results. "Mr. Winchester, Mia's white blood cell count is very low and it does show a leukemic syndrome." he said sadly. "Leukemic?" Sam asked. "Cancer. I'm so sorry but Mia has Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia." Dr. Palmer said. "Are you sure?" Sam asked as his eyes filled with tears. "Yes. I'm very sorry." the doctor said. "Can my brother come back here? He's probably worried out there." Sam said wiping his eyes as a few tears began to fall down his cheeks. 5 minutes later Dean walks in the room. As soon as Sam sees him he loses and begins sobbing. "Hey Sammy, what's going on?" Dean asked taking his little brother in his arms. "It's bad Dean. It's really bad." Sam said. "What is?" Dean asked. "Mia has leukemia." Sam said.

*There you have it. Another chapter. Tell me what you think. Please Review*


	16. Cancer

Chapter 14: Cancer

*Disclaimer: I still own nothing. If I did Ellen, Jo and Ash would still be alive**I also don't know any medical terms or treatments of cancer I'm just looking things up for the story*

*Thanks to sammy'sgirl16 for the review*

"What? Are you sure?" Dean asked as his own eyes filled with tears. "The doctor just told me." Sam said as Mia began stirring. "Daddy, why you cwy?" she asked innocently. "Daddy has to tell you something baby girl." Sam said trying to control his emotions. "Am I sick?" she asked scared of the answer. "Yes sweetie, you are sick. You have something called leukemia and it makes you really sick." Sam said watching his daughter's eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I's don't want lumikea Daddy." Mia said before bursting into tears. Sam took his daughter in his arms and tried to comfort her the best he could, while trying not to lose it himself. Dean stood by the door, not believing what was happening to his niece. She was only 3 years old, what did she do to deserve this? As he thought about this Dr. Palmer walked back in the room. "I guess you told her the news." he said taking out his clipboard. "Yeah I did. Is she allowed to go home or does she have to stay here tonight?" Sam asked. "She can go home but I want her back here first thing tomorrow afternoon to start her treatment." he said. "What's the treatment?" Sam asked settling Mia on his lap. "Well first we're gonna start her on an anthracycline-based chemotherapy. She will be on this for 3 weeks before we check her cell counts." Dr. Palmer said. "What about the side effects?" Sam asked. "There will be some nausea, which I will have anti-nausea medication ready if needed,and hair loss." he replied sadly. Sam looked at Mia's long dark hair, trying to imagine his little girl without it, tears lightly running down his cheeks. He was hoping that his baby girl wouldn't lose her beautiful hair. "Thank you we leave now?" Dean asked walking over to take his niece into his arms. "Of course. I will see you tomorrow little lady. 3rd Floor room 391." he said before walking out of the room.

An hour later (it's about 6 at night now) Sam, Dean and Mia return home. "Dean? What took so long?" Jo asked she and Bobby walked in the room. As soon as they saw Sam and Dean's tear stained faces they knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked worriedly. "Mia is sick. She has leukemia." Sam said as Jo raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God." Jo said as the tears fell from her eyes. "You're kidding right Sam? Sam please tell me my little granddaughter isn't dying." the older hunter said as he let a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. "I'm going to get Mia up to bed." Sam said before going upstairs with Mia in his arms. As soon as Sam was upstairs Jo collapsed on a chair, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Whoa, hey you okay baby?" Dean asked. "Why her Dean? Why Mia? First we get the good news that we're having a baby and now Mia's sick." Jo said as Dean wrapped his arms around her. "You two are having a baby?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, but now it doesn't seem to be a happy time anymore." Dean said sadly. "I know son, but you and Jo have to think about that baby and Sam is going to have be there for both Mia and Christopher. It isn't going to be easy for anyone." Bobby said patting Dean on the back.

*Review please. I just heard that Jared named his son Thomas Colton, and Dean's son in this fic is Tommy, so cool*


	17. John Finds Out

Chapter 15: John Finds Out

*Disclaimer: I own nothing*

The next morning Sam was up bright and early making his daughter all her favourites for breakfast. He had buttered toast, chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, apple juice and milk. "Daddy, what you doing?" Mia asked coming in the kitchen. "Daddy's making his special princess her favourites for breakfast." Sam said setting a plate in front of her containing a quarter chocolate chip pancake, a bit of scrambled eggs, a few pieces of crispy bacon and a slice of toast. "Can I have apple juice pwease?" she asked taking a bite of the bacon. "Sure sweet pea." Sam said getting out her sippy cup. "Daddy? When do we have to leave?" Mia asked. "Not for a few more hours. Did you want to hang out with Daddy, Uncle Dean, Aunt Jo, Tommy, Chris and grandpa Bobby?" he asked. "Can we call Grampy too?" Mia asked with her puppy dog eyes. "I guess so but he might be busy." Sam said getting out his cell to call John. "Hey Sam, how are you?" John asked answering his phone. "I'm okay but something has happened and I need you to come to Bobby's right away." Sam said struggling not to cry. "I'm a couple hours away so I'll get there as soon as I can." John said. "Thanks dad." Sam said hanging up the phone as Dean walked in the room. "Were you just talking to dad?" he asked sitting at the table. "Yeah, he's on his way here to see Mia." Sam said giving Dean his breakfast. "Are you gonna tell him about Mia?" Dean asked. Sam just nodded.

A couple hours later they heard the familiar rumble of their father's truck. "Sam? Dean you boys here?" John asked walking in the front door. "GRAMPY!" Tommy and Mia yelled running to latch on to John's legs. "Hey guys. How are my 2 favourite grandkids?" John asked kissing their heads. "I's good Grampy but I miss you." Tommy said shyly. "I missed you too sport." John said as he and the kids walked into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch bouncing Chris on his lap. "Who's the little one?" John asked walking over to Sam. "This is Christopher. My son and he's almost 8 months old." Sam said with a smile. "I was just here how the hell do you have another kid?" John asked. "Found out a couple months ago. His mother died after giving birth to him." Sam replied. "Oh, so why'd you call me here?" John asked. "You might want to sit down dad." Sam said. "Why? What's going on Sam?" John asked worriedly. "We just found out yesterday that Mia has leukemia." Sam said as John's face paled. "What? But she's 3, how can she have cancer?" John asked as his heart broke for his little granddaughter. "I don't know dad but I'm scared that I'm going to lose my little girl and she's all I have left of Jess." Sam said as John brought him in for a hug. "Don't worry son, you won't lose her. I can guarantee that." John said.

*Ok so John is back. What do you think he's gonna do about his granddaughter being sick? Please review*


	18. 2 Months Later

Chapter 16: 2 Months Later

*Disclaimer Again I own nothing but Tommy, Mia and Chris*

It's been 2 months since Mia was diagnosed with leukemia and she had just lost all of her hair, now wearing a bright pink bandana around her head as Sam sat next to her hospital bed. "Hey, up guys up for some visitors?" Jo asked before walking in the room. She was now 4 months pregnant and glowing. "Auntie Jo is the new baby gonna be a boy or girl?" Mia asked. "Actually, we have something to tell you about that." Dean said smiling. "Dude what's going on?" Sam asked. "It's twins. We're having twins." Jo said grinning. 'That's great guys." Sam said with a small smile before getting up and hugging Jo lightly and giving Dean a pat on the back. "What's twins?" Mia asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. "It means that Auntie Jo is having 2 babies." Sam explained to his daughter. "So I'm getting 2 cousins?" she asked with a small smile. "Yeah, sweetie, you're getting 2 cousins." Dean said kissing her forehead. Suddenly she got green in the face and Sam went and grabbed the garbage bin by her bed before she threw up. "Sorry guys. Side effect of the chemo." Sam said sadly as he rubbed circles on Mia's back as she got sick again. "I'm sorry daddy." Mia said after she finished getting sick. "It's not your fault, it's just the medicine trying to make you better." Sam sad hugging her. "I don't like getting sick." she said snuggling in her father's arms.

The next day Mia was feeling a bit better, a little worn out but better none the less. Dean decided to let Bobby and John take Tommy to the hospital to visit Mia before her next session. "Hey little darling." Bobby said kissing her head. "Hi uncle Bobby." Mia said smiling. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" John asked kissing his granddaughter's cheek. "Bit better grampy." Mia said giggling. "MIMI!" Tommy yelled as he struggled to climb up on the bed. "Hiya Tommy." Mia said with a big smile as John picked him up and sat him on the bed. "Hi uncle Sammy." Tommy said as he was placed beside Mia on the bed. "Hey little dude." Sam said ruffling his nephew's hair. "Don't mess wit da do." Tommy said trying to fix his hair as the men all laughed. "He is definitely Dean's son." John said with a smile. "I take it Dean and Jo told you about the babies." Sam said. "Yeah, I still can't believe he's having twins. I could hardly handle you two and now he's gonna be dealing with 3 kids." John said. "Don't forget about me. I have 2 kids. Speaking of, hows Chris doing?" Sam asked thinking about his now 10 month old son. "He's good. Babbling some, but he misses you and his big sister." Bobby said. A few hours later Bobby took a sleeping Tommy home while John stayed behind to spend some more time with Mia while Sam went to get something to eat. "Grampy, am I gonna die?" Mia asked, shocking John to his core. "I don't know sweetie but you have to fight this and get better for your daddy and baby brother." John said. "I'm scared grampy, I don't want to leave yous all." Mia said yawning. "You won't leave us kiddo. Now sleep and I won't leave till your daddy comes back." John said as Mia closed her eyes. As soon as he knew she was asleep, he let go of the tears he was holding in and cried for a few minutes, wiping away any trace of his sadness before Sam got back.

*There we go. This chapter is done. Let me know what you think and what you think the twins should be and their names and I will take your choices into consideration when making the final decision. Reviews are like Dean and pie*


	19. Mia Gets Worse

Chapter 17: Mia Gets Worse

*Disclaimer: still own nothing and am just making up medical stuff cause I don't know anything about this stuff*

Sam was awoken a week later by alarms going off by Mia's bed, she was flatlining. He jumped up and ran over to her but was pushed out of the room. Once he was out of the room he grabbed his cell and punched in Dean's number, telling him to get to the hospital immediately. 15 minutes later he saw Dean running down the hallway, John at his heels. "What happened?" Dean asked. "She started flatlining almost half an hour ago, I haven't heard anything since they kicked me out of her room." Sam said breaking down. "She'll be fine Sammy." Dean said taking his little brother in his arms. "Mr. Winchester, we got Mia's heart beating again but she's in a coma. We're going to be monitoring her condition more closely now." the doctor said. "Can I see her?" Sam asked. "Of course. And your brother and father can join you if you want." he said. "We would like that." John said following Sam in the room. Once in the room, "Seeing as Mia is in the rest period of her chemo cycle, we will wait a week or so till beginning the next cycle." the doctor explained . "What about the nausea?" Sam asked. "If she isn't out of the coma then we will give her an anti-nausea medicine so she won't get sick from the treatment." he replied. "Ok, thank you doctor." Sam said as he sat down in his usual spot beside his daughter.

A week later Mia was still in the coma, and Sam was getting more worried as the doctors did test after test on her already fragile body. "Hey Sam, we just got the results and it doesn't look good. It looks like she's going to need a bone marrow transplant." the doctor said sadly. "I'll get tested and have my brother, father, her half brother and cousin get tested too." Sam said willing to try anything. "I'll tell you right now that a blood sibling is the best." he replied. "Her mother died when she was just a baby and I have a son from another relationship." Sam said."Do you know if her mother had any of her eggs frozen before she passed?" the doctor asked. "I'm not sure, she gave Mia up after she was born and I only just found out about her almost a year ago." Sam replied. "Well you could always call her doctor and ask but we will save that option for if no one is a match." the doctor said. "Ok, we will all get tested and I will also call Jessica's OB and ask about the frozen eggs thing." Sam replied.

*Hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry about what I'm doing to Mia, I feel terrible but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Please Review, I love reading them and they let me know how I'm doing*


	20. Getting Everyone Tested

Chapter 18: Getting Everyone Tested

*Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Mia, Tommy and the soon to be twins*

"So? How is she?" Dean asked as he walked in the room with John. "She's in a coma and we all need to get tested to see if we can donate our bone marrow. I also have to call Jess' old doctor to see if she had any of her eggs frozen before she died just in case none of us are a match." Sam replied. "Why would you need Jess' eggs?" John asked. "If no one is a match, I need to find someone to carry a new baby that would be mine and Jess' so it would be a biological sibling." Sam replied. "We'll help in any way we can son." John said as he looked at his granddaughter.

The next day John, Dean and Sam all went to get tested to see if they were a match to donate bone marrow to Mia. "All done, it will be a few days before we get the results and we will contact you when we know." the nurse said once she was finished the tests. After being convinced to go home and shower, Sam called Jess' old OB. "Dr. Carter's office how may I help you?" a friendly female voice asked. "Yes, I need to speak to Dr. Carter, it's urgent." Sam said. "Okay, just let me get her for you." the woman said. "Dr. Carter speaking how can I be of assistance?" the doctor asked. "Hi Dr. Carter, it's Sam Winchester calling. I'm not if you remember me but I have to ask you a very important question." Sam said. "Of course I remember you Sam, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly. "After Jess gave birth, did she ever have any of her eggs frozen?" Sam asked. "Just let me grab her file...here it is. It says here that in August 2005 she had 6 eggs harvested. Did you need them for something?" she asked. "Yes, my daughter has been diagnosed with leukemia and I was told it would be best to get a transplant from a biological sibling." Sam said. "That is true. I'll see what I can do for you and I'll get back to you when I have more information." she said. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Sam said before hanging up the phone.

3 days they get the results of the tests. "I'm sorry but none of you are a match." the nurse told the 3 men. "Are you sure?" Dean asked as he adjusted Tommy on his hip. She nodded her said. 5 minutes later Sam got a phone call from Dr. Carter. "Can you watch Mia for me while I take this call?" he asked as Dean nodded his head. He walks into the hallway, "Hi Dr. Carter, did you find anything?" Sam asked. "I did, how soon can you find a surrogate and get here for the procedure?" she asked. "Let me make some calls and I'll get back to you." Sam said before hanging up. "What was that all about?" Dean asked when Sam re-entered the room. "I have to find a surrogate to carry mine and Jess' baby so I can save Mia's life." Sam said sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the hospital bed. "What about Janie? I'm sure she'd love to help you out." Dean said. "As in our little sister? Dude she's in college and I don't want to bug her. She doesn't even know about our kids." Sam said. "Actually, she does. And she knows about Mia being sick." Dean said. "How does she know Dean?" Sam asked. "She called dad and he told her. He thought she should know and she said she would try to get to Bobby's as soon as possible and that if you needed anything all you have to do is ask." Dean replied. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and a woman, about 22 years old, with long blonde hair and green eyes walks in. "Hey Sammy." she said walking over and hugging him. "Hey sis, what are you doing here?" he asked returning the hug and kissing her cheek before went over to Dean. "Heard I had a niece and 2 nephews and thought I should come and meet them." she said with a small smile. "This little dude is Tommy and I guess dad already introduced you to Chris, and this beautiful and strong girl is Mia." Dean said. "Hi." Tommy said shyly. "Hi cutie, I'm your Aunt Janie." she said smiling at the little boy. "Janie, can I talk to you out in the hall?" Sam asked. "Sure Sam." she said giving on last smile to Dean.

"So Sammy, what did you want to talk about?" Janie asked. "Well you see I need to find someone to be a surrogate for me and my late girlfriend Jess. She was Mia's mom and the only way to cure her is for Jess and I to have another baby." Sam said. "I'll do it if you want. I mean Jo's already pregnant so she can't but I would do anything for you Sammy and I don't want to see that little girl leave this earth before she's even had a chance to see it." Janie said. "Are you completely sure?" Sam asked. "One hundred percent positive." she replied. "Okay then. Now I normally wouldn't say this cause you're my baby sister but, let's get you pregnant." Sam said laughing for the first time since the diagnosis. "So when do we leave?" Janie asked. "Well we have to go to Palo Alto, California to do the procedure so as soon as possible." Sam said. "Okay, tomorrow morning it is." Janie said going back into Mia's room while Sam took out his cell to call Dr. Carter.

*So the boys have a younger sister that I decided to add and next chapter will be Janie and Sam going to Palo Alto to see Dr. Carter. Please Review because Sam and Dean love it when you do

**Sam: We really do, its awesome to read all the wonderful reviews ;D  
**

**Dean: ****All you reviewers are awesome and Sammy and I can't wait to read your reviews on this chapter ;) **

**Sam: Oh and don't forget to watch an all new Supernatural tomorrow night. Trust me you don't want to miss this episode :)**

You see so please review. Thanks for all who review*


	21. Back To Palo Alto

Chapter 19: Back to Palo Alto

*Disclaimer: Still own nothing :( except for my OCs*

The next morning Sam and Janie were driving to Palo Alto to meet with Dr. Carter and discuss Janie being a surrogate. "Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this Janie? I mean you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sam said as he drove. "I want to do this Sammy. If it can save Mia's life than I want to do this." Janie said with a smile. "I just hope this works Janie, I don't know what I would do if I lost my baby girl." Sam said as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to her. I will have the baby and everything will be fine." Janie said. 9 hours later they were in Palo Alto and pulling into Dr. Carter's office parking lot. "You ready?" Sam asked looking over at his sister. "As I'll ever be." Janie said opening the car door and stepping out. "Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Carter. She's expecting me." Sam said when they walked in. "Oh you must be Sam Winchester. She's right through that door." the receptionist said pointing to the second door on the right. "Thank you." Sam said as he and Janie walked to the room. "Dr. Carter? It's Sam Winchester." Sam said knocking on the door. "Oh, Sam yes I've been expecting you. And who is this young woman that you have brought with you?" the doctor asked. "I'm Janie Winchester. Sam's younger sister." Janie said shaking Dr. Carter's hand. "I take it you are here to get tested to see if you are able to be a surrogate for your brother." she said. "Yes, I am." Janie replied. "Okay then follow me and I'll have the nurse come and do the tests." Dr. Carter said before showing Janie to the exam room. After Dr. Carter get's back Sam decides to ask her a question. "Um Dr. Carter, can I get tested too? No one knows this about me but I have female reproductive organs. I found out while I was at college." Sam said. "How did you find out?" she asked. "I got pregnant. Didn't know till I lost the baby that I could so, do you think it's possible?" Sam asked. "Maybe. Let's wait to see if your sister is able to. If not I'll test you myself." she said.

An hour later Janie was back in Dr. Carter's office and the test results were in. "Okay Janie let's look at the results of your tests. Everything looks good here, but there's just one thing I have to do before I make my final decision. Sam can you come with me please." she said getting up and leading Sam into the exam room. "I guess I'm getting tested too then." Sam said as the doctor patted the exam table. "That you are. Now I just need to do an ultrasound to see exactly where your uterus is and then I can tell you if we can do this." she said as Sam lifted his shirt. After getting some gel put on it the doctor began the ultrasound. "Okay, so here's your uterus. It looks perfect and from what I can see here the cervix will attach to the rectum when you go into labor and give birth." she said. "Does that mean I can carry the baby?" Sam asked. "I just need to run a few more tests and I'll let you know." she said letting Sam clean himself off. A half hour later Sam was told his results were much better than his sister's. "Ok Sam, let's get you pregnant." she said with a smile. After Sam was told that he himself was going to carry the baby, he and Janie left to stay at a motel before the procedure was done.

"Okay Sammy, what's going on?" Janie asked when they entered the room. "If I tell you you have to promise me you won't tell Dean or dad." Sam said sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom. "Ok. I won't tell them or Bobby if you don't want me to." Janie said sitting next to him. "Well, when I first started at Stanford I started seeing this guy and one night we got really drunk and slept together." Sam started. "Wait, you hooked up with a guy? Are you gay Sam?" Janie asked. "No I'm not gay. It happened once and about maybe 6 weeks later I started getting sick in the mornings alot, I was more tired than normal and then one day I woke up in my own my blood." Sam said taking a deep breath. "Did you take yourself to the hospital?" Janie asked worriedly. "I called up a friend and she brought me in and the doctors ran a bunch of tests and discovered that I have female reproductive organs and was actually, miraculously pregnant but lost the baby." Sam finished as his sister just stared at him. "You actually got pregnant?" Janie asked. "Yeah I was almost 9 weeks when I miscarried." Sam said sadly. "I'm so sorry Sammy." Janie said giving him a hug. "Me too. Which is why I got tested by Dr. Carter and am going to carry the baby." Sam said, shocking his sister.

*Ok so now my fic has turned into my first mpreg so please go easy on me with the reviews. But still review so I know how I'm doing with my new idea. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews*


	22. The Procedure

Chapter 20- The Procedure

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and I did some research on In-Vitro for this chapter*

"Hey Sammy, ready to get pregnant today?" Janie asked. It had been 5 days since they fertilized 3 of Jess' eggs with his sperm and now he and Janie were on there way to have the embryos implanted into his uterus. "I'm nervous and scared and worried that it won't work." Sam said sadly. "Think positive Sam, it will work and in 9 months you will give Mia a baby brother or sister or even both." Janie said smiling at him. They pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and walked into the doctor's office.

"Hey Sam, Janie. The doctor wants you guys to go the procedure room and she'll meet you in there." the receptionist said. After they got in the room Sam changed into the gown that was on the exam table and then sat down waiting for Dr. Carter to come in. "Hello Sam. I see you told your sister about your condition. Now all three eggs were successfully fertilized now I'm just going to use the ultrasound machine to see if we can implant them today." she said wheeling over the machine. After checking and seeing that he was ready, Dr. Carter got the embryos ready for implantation. "So, how's this getting done?" Sam asked. "Well, I'm going to insert this catheter into your rectum to get to your uterus. Now, it's going to be a bit uncomfortable since I have to use the speculum to open your anus a bit so I can get the catheter in." Dr. Carter explained as she pulled out the stirrups for Sam's feet. "Stay by my head Janie." Sam said as he placed his feet on the stirrups and Dr. Carter got the speculum ready. "Okay Sam I'm putting some lube onto the speculum and also on my fingers so I can prepare you for insertion." Dr. Carter said as she placed a finger gently to him. After she prepped him, she inserted the speculum and then the catheter before implanting the embryos in Sam's uterus. "You okay Sammy?" Janie asked as she smoothed back his hair. "Yeah. I just hope this works." Sam said as the catheter and speculum were removed. "Okay Sam, now I just need you to stay in a resting position for the next hour and then you can go home." Dr. Carter said removing her gloves. "When can he take a pregnancy test?" Janie asked. "In 2 weeks he can take a test and if it's positive I want you to come back here to me and I will give you all the pamphlets and prenatal vitamins and also a book on home birth seeing as it will very difficult to explain your condition in a hospital." Dr. Carter said. An hour and half later Dr. Carter returned to the room and did another ultrasound before sending Sam and Janie on their way.

The next day Sam and Janie were on there way back to Bobby's. "You excited to see Mia?" Janie asked as they pulled into Bobby's driveway 12 hours later. "So excited. I just can't wait to see her and hold her." Sam said smiling. "SAMMY! JANIE!" Dean yelled running down the porch steps to his younger siblings. "Hey Dean, how's everything been here?" Janie asked as his arms wrapped around her. "Good, dad and Bobby are with Mia inside." Dean said with a smile. "What? She's here?" Sam asked as he almost took off. "Sam, you have to take it easy remember." Janie said as she stopped him from running inside. "Sorry, forgot." Sam said as he walked up the porch and inside the house. "Dad? Bobby?" Sam asked walking to the living room. "Hey Sam, she's sleeping upstairs at the moment." John said as he patted the spot next to him. "What happened while I was gone?" Sam asked. "The day after you left she woke up. After that she just started showing signs of improvement and then yesterday she came home. But before that Bobby, Dean and I took shifts at the hospital so she was always safe and protected." John said. "And everyone else is okay?" Sam asked. "Dada!" Chris yelled from Bobby's arms in the doorway. "Hey Chris, come to daddy." Sam said as Bobby walked over and placed the struggling baby in his father's arms. "Thanks for watching them Bobby, you too dad. I really appreciate it." Sam said. "Hey, I knew I heard Sam's voice in here." Jo said walking into the living room with Tommy to give Sam a hug. "Hey guys. How are you and the twins doing?" Sam asked. "Us girls are doing fine." Jo said placing a hand on her belly. "Girls? When did you guys find that out?" Sam asked smiling. "Yesterday. And Dean has been freaking out ever since." Jo said laughing as Dean and Janie walked in the door. "Why am I freaking out?" Dean asked kissing Jo's cheek. "Girls Dean. Twin girls." Sam said as Janie smiled at her big brother. "Right, I still think they are boys with small junk." Dean said before everyone burst out laughing. "Grampy? I had a bad dream." Mia said walking down the stairs, her little pink piggie beanie on her head. "Maybe I can make it better for you." Sam said as she turned the corner. "DADDY!" she cried as she ran into his arms. "Oh, baby I missed you so much." Sam said, even though they were only gone a few days. "I'm here daddy and I'm okay." Mia said before coughing a little. "You look better and I have someone here who wants to meet you. Mia, this is your Aunt Janie." Sam said as his sister walked over to them. "Hi Mia, I'm very happy to meet you while your awake and not sleeping in the hospital." Janie said before she was surprised by Mia hugging her. "I'm happy to meet you too. Now I have two aunties." she said all smiles.

*This chapter is done. Let me know what you think. I haven't gotten many reviews lately so this will be the last chapter posted till I start seeing some reviews. Please review if you want more chapters*


	23. Test Results

Chapter 21: Test Results

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.*

2 weeks later Janie woke up early to go out and get Sam a pregnancy test. For Sam the 2 weeks had passed by too slow for his liking and to top it off Mia was back in the hospital for more chemo. By the time Janie got back from the drugstore Sam really had to pee. "Did you get it?" he asked as she snuck into his room. "Ya, I got you 3 tests just to be sure." Janie said handing him the bag. Sam ran into the bathroom and 10 minutes later stepped out with a shocked look on his face. "Well? What did they say?" Janie asked. "Looks like I have to go back and see Dr. Carter. See how many implanted. They were all positive." Sam said smiling. "Sam that's great. Why don't you call and make that appointment and I'll go start packing our duffels." Janie said kissing his cheek before leaving the room. Sam pulled out his cell and placed the call to Dr. Carter. "Hi Dr. Carter it's Sam Winchester." he said. _"Oh hi Sam, how is everything?"_ Dr. Carter asked. "Everything's good. I took 3 pregnancy tests and all were positive." Sam said not being able to keep the smile off his face. _"That's great Sam. I would like to see you tomorrow afternoon if possible to see how many embryos implanted and how everything is going." _she said. "Sure, my sister and I will leave right away and I will see you tomorrow." Sam said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. "So, when do we leave Sam?" Janie asked coming back in the room. "As soon as possible. She wants to see me tomorrow afternoon." Sam said as he grabbed his duffel and carried it downstairs. "Where are you two going?" Dean asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Palo Alto. Dr. Carter wanted to see us 2 weeks after the procedure to make sure it took." Sam said smiling. "I take it you're excited to find out eh little brother?" Dean asked with a grin as Sam nodded. "I already gave Chris a kiss, he's still asleep in his crib but we should be back the day after tomorrow." Sam said. "Okay. I'll let Bobby know and I'll tell dad when he gets back from the hospital." Dean said. "Okay. See you in a few days bro. Wish us luck." Sam said smiling as he walked out the door.

12 hours later he and Janie arrived in Palo Alto and got a motel for the night. The next day they made their way to the doctor's office and were just as nervous when they arrived. "Hey Sam, Dr. Carter is waiting for you two in the exam room so just go on ahead." Holly, the receptionist, said. "Thanks Holly." Janie said as she and Sam walked over to the exam room. Once inside Sam sat down on the exam table as Dr. Carter got the ultrasound machine ready. "Ready to see your baby?" she asked Sam as she put the gel on his lower abdomen. "Definitely ready." Sam said smiling. After a few minutes of moving the wand around Dr. Carter got a big smile on her face. "Well Sam, see these two dark spots here? Those are your twins. Congratulations." she said. "Really? Twins?" Sam asked looking over at his sister who was wiping tears from her eyes. After getting his prenatal vitamins and home birthing pamphlets Sam and Janie were on their way back to Bobby's.

At about 1am Sam and Janie arrived home. "Night Sammy, see you in the morning." Janie said kissing his cheek. "Night Janie." Sam said kissing her cheek in return. As soon as Sam dropped his duffel on his bed Dean woke up. "Who's there?" he asked, voice think with sleep. "Just me. Janie and I just got back." Sam said pulling on his pj pants. "So, is Janie pregnant?" Dean asked. "No. She wasn't able to do it so I found someone else to have the babies." Sam said. "Babies? As in more than one?" Dean asked. "Yes. The ultrasound this afternoon showed twins." Sam said getting into bed. "That's awesome Sammy. Now get some sleep cause there's an anxious little girl waiting to see you tomorrow." Dean said before they both drifted off to sleep.

*So there you have it. The next chapter. 2 reviews this time and I'll update. Should Sam tell Dean that he's pregnant before or after he starts showing? Or should Dean figure it our on his own? Also, should John be able to tell right away that his youngest is expecting when the morning sickness hits? Please answer some of the questions and I'll try to incorporate the answers the best I can.*


	24. John Figures Out Sam's Secret

Chapter 22- John Figures Out Sam's Secret

*Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OCs.*

Sam was now entering his 6th week of pregnancy and the morning sickness hit him bright and early the first morning. As soon as it hit he ran to bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet. "Sammy? You okay in there?" Dean asked as he heard his brother puking. "Ugh, been better." Sam said as the door opened. "Food poisoning?" Dean asked as he ran a wash cloth under some cold water. "Stomach bug I think." Sam said as the cold cloth was placed on his neck and Dean rubbed his back. Suddenly Sam's stomach lurched and he went over the toilet to throw up again. "Let it Sam, let it all out." Dean said as a knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Everything okay in there?" John asked poking his head in the bathroom. "Sam's sick. I woke up to him up chucking in here." Dean said as Sam was sick again. "Nice phrasing Dean. Dad I'm fine." Sam said as he finally finished throwing up. "So I guess you aren't hungry then." John said. "Actually I'm starving." Sam said getting up and flushing the toilet before rinsing his mouth out with water. "You just puked your guts out and now your starving?" Dean asked. "Are you sure you're okay Sam?" John asked. "I'm fine you guys. Now let's get some food." Sam said leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

3 weeks later John was getting more suspicious of Sam's behavior. "Sammy, can we talk?" John asked walking into Sam's room one afternoon. "Yeah, sure. What's on your mind Dad?" Sam asked. "There isn't another surrogate is there? You're the one having the twins aren't you." John said. "I found out I could get pregnant while at college but lost the baby at 9 weeks. I'm really scared about losing the twins right now Dad and I didn't expect you to find out so soon." Sam said as he placed a hand on his still flat stomach. "Sam, I figured it out a week ago. You forget I went through this with your mother during both her pregnancies." John said. "You're not mad that I'm pregnant Dad?" Sam asked as his eyes filled with tears. "Of course not. I'm so proud of you Sam. You're going through with this for your daughter's sake. So are you going to tell Dean anytime soon?" John asked. "Not yet. I want to wait till I'm a bit farther along and out of the danger zone." Sam said. "I understand. Did you know that your mother waited till she was 4 months along to tell me about Dean?" John asked with a laugh. "Really? What about me?" Sam asked with a smile. "Dean found the pregnancy test in the trash and brought it to me asking what it was." John said. "What did you tell him?" Sam asked. "I told him to go to his room so I could talk to your mom and then once she got to her fifth month we told him he was going to be a big brother. He immediately said he was going to have a baby brother and that he was going to protect you." John said. "He's still trying to protect me." Sam said as his stomach rumbled. "Hungry?" John asked. "I could go for a couple of bacon cheese burgers." Sam said. "I'll see if Dean wants to come with us and then we'll head out." John said. "Okay, sounds good." Sam said.

15 minutes later the 3 Winchesters were chowing down on bacon cheese burgers. "Sam you never eat this stuff so why start now?" Dean asked taking a big bite of his burger. "Just wanted something different for a change." Sam said unwrapping his third burger. "You really are hungry Sammy. Not even I can put away 3 burgers." Dean said. "I'm allowed to be hungry Dean." Sam said taking a bite of his burger. "No need to be snappy. Man you are worse than a pregnant woman." Dean said.

After they returned from the diner Dean started working on the cars again and John watched as Sam paced the living room. "He doesn't know Sam so don't worry." John said. "Than why would he make that comment?" Sam asked. Suddenly he got light headed and everything went black. 10 minutes later he woke up on the couch and panicked. "The babies! Dad what happened?" Sam asked as he placed his hands on his stomach. "You fainted but don't worry I called an old friend who knows what we do and she's an OB. She agreed to come and check you out for me." John said. "You told her I was pregnant, Dad Dr. Carter told me that it could be dangerous if too many people outside the family know." Sam said. "Don't worry she should be here any minute." John said. "Dad, there's a woman here to see you and she says she needs your help." Dean said walking in the living room. "Okay, go back to the cars and I'll see the woman." John said getting up and walking to the door. 5 minutes later John came back in with a short, dark haired woman who looked to be in her early 40s. "Hello Sam. I'm Dr. Kendrick, your dad told me about your situation and I'm here to make sure everything is okay." she said taking out the blood pressure cuff. After checking his blood pressure she got him to lay down so she could do an ultrasound. "Your dad tells me you're having twins, do you have any other children?" she asked putting the gel on his exposed abdomen. "I have a 9 month old son named Christopher and a 3 1/2 year old daughter, Mia, who at the moment is fighting leukemia." Sam said as the doctor moved the wand around. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Well it looks like the babies are doing just fine, measuring around 9 weeks. Everything looks perfect Sam." she said removing the wand and wiping off the gel. "Thank you very much for coming doctor I really appreciate it." Sam said walking her to the door as John brought her stuff back to her car. "If you ever need me, here is my number." she said before leaving as Sam nodded his head. After she left Sam placed a hand on his stomach, "I will never let anything happen to you two. I will protect you both." Sam said as a tear fell from his eye.

*Another chapter down and not sure how many left to go. Please review and let me know what you think.*


	25. Month 4

Chapter 23- Month 4

*Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OCs. And thanks to all who review.*

Sam woke up one morning during his fourth month to find his stomach had grown over night. He looked like he was 6 months pregnant rather than 4. His morning sickness was gone but his cravings were getting worse. That night was the first time he had a night craving. He was craving Cheetos, Oreos, and a big glass of milk. And that's what Dean caught him eating in the bathroom at 3am. "Dude, what the hell are you doing up at 3 in the morning and pigging out in the bathroom?" Dean asked. "I got hungry and wanted something to eat, so sue me." Sam said throwing out his garbage and standing up. As he was walking back to his bed he gasped and placed his hands on his stomach. "Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked as Sam sat down on his bed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said laughing a little. "Are you sure cause you look a little too happy right now." Dean said sitting next to him. "Trust me Dean I'm perfectly fine." Sam said as the twins kicking slowed down. "Okay, go back to sleep." Dean said getting in his own bed and pulling the covers on. "Night Dean." Sam said closing his eyes. "Night Sammy." Dean replied.

The next morning Dean was up early and started making breakfast. Sam had woken up 5 minutes after Dean and proceeded to take a shower before finding something to wear. "Sam, breakfast is...what the hell is with your stomach?" Dean asked walking in to find Sam, towel around his waist, and round pregnant belly protruding from his midsection. "I can explain Dean, but can you let me get dressed first?" Sam asked. "Yeah sure, but we are gonna talk about this when you're done. 10 minutes later Sam was dressed and had explained his situation to Dean. "So you're pregnant with the twins. Wait, so last night when you gasped, was that the first time they moved?" Dean asked. "Yeah, it was amazing Dean. I never got this far with my first pregnancy so I feel extremely lucky that I know I can actually do this and bring these two babies into the world." Sam said as they heard Dean's newborn daughters, Lily and Paige, wake up. "Gotta go help Jo with the twins but we will continue this conversation later." Dean said getting up and walking down the hall to the twins nursery. Once the girls were settled Dean went back to talk to Sam. "Hey, so I have some questions for you about this." Dean said walking into the living room. "Ask away." Sam said. "Um, where are having the babies? I mean its not like you can just go into a hospital and give birth." Dean said. "Home birth. Bobby's friend is going to come over and assist in the birth just to be sure there aren't any complications." Sam replies. "And how are they coming out? I mean I know you don't have a vag hole down there so how is the home birth gonna work?" Dean asked. "My cervix attaches to the rectum at labor so yeah." Sam said not wanting to get into the details. "Wow so how far along are you exactly?" Dean asked. "About 4 and a half months." Sam said with a smile as John walked in the door. "Hey boys, what's new?" he asked. "Dean knows dad." Sam said smiling. "That's great. How are you taking it Dean?" John asked sitting next to his oldest. "It's hard to wrap my mind around it but I'm happy for Sammy. These babies are Jessica's as well as his you know." Dean said. "I do Dean." John said. "Wait, how did you know Sam was pregnant?" Dean asked. "I figured it out when he was 9 weeks along. I recognized the pregnancy symptoms since I was around when Mary was pregnant with the two of you." John said. "Of course you'd figure it out early." Dean said. "Well, Dr. Kendrick will be here shortly for Sam's ultrasound." John said. "Do you think he'd mind if I was there with him?" Dean asked. "No, but ask him just in case and do it now cause the doctor will be here any minute." John said before watching his oldest son leave the room.

When Dean got downstairs he watched as Sam got the living room ready for his appointment. "Hey, need a hand Sammy?" he asked walking over. "Just finished actually. I was actually wondering if you'd stay with me when the doctor got here. I mean I could ask dad, but I want you to be here when she does the ultrasound." Sam said. "I was gonna ask you the same thing, so yeah I'll stay with you Sammy." Dean said just as there was a knock on the door. "That would be the doctor. Maybe you could help her with the equipment Dean." Sam said. "Sure, I'll be back." Dean said going to the door. 15 minutes later the appointment was underway. "So Sam, how have you been feeling?" she asked while taking his blood pressure. "No more morning sickness and they started moving today, or at least it was first time I felt them." Sam said. "Sounds like your right on schedule Sam and your blood pressure is good. So why don't we do the ultrasound now and take a look at your babies, maybe even find out what they are." Dr. Kendrick said as Sam smiled. She pulled the machine over as Sam pulled up his shirt. Dean just looked at Sam's stomach then looked back at his brother. "I still can't believe it Sammy." Dean said. "Yeah well, right now the babies are moving around like crazy." Sam said taking Dean's hand and placing it on his stomach just as the babies moved beneath his hand. Dean smiled and kissed Sam's forehead. "You are the most amazing little brother ever Sammy." Dean said smiling. "Okay, let's get this started." Dr. Kendrick said putting some gel on Sam's stomach. After placing the wand on his stomach she begins moving it around. "So what are we seeing doc?" Dean asked. "Well, there's baby A's head and there's an arm. And it looks like I can tell you what A is if you want." she said smiling. "Yeah, I'd like to know what they are." Sam said. "Well, baby A is a..."

*There you have it. A cliffhanger. What do you want the twins to be? A boy and a girl? 2 boys? or 2 girls? Let me know in your review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done. Please please review as it helps me know how I'm doing.*


	26. Month 6 Mia's Birthday

Chapter 24- Month 6 and Mia's 4th Birthday

*Disclaimer- I own nothing except my OCs. I'm just borrowing the Winchesters and everyone else from Kripke.*

Sam sat on the couch, Mia beside him with her head on his baby bump, while he looked through a baby name book. "Hey Mia do you have any names for the babies that you like?" Sam asked. She looked up at him with her thinking eyes and then whispered the name in Sam's ear. "I like it princess." Sam said kissing her head. Her 4th birthday was coming up in a few days and Dean, John, Bobby, Janie and Jo (with twins Lily and Paige) were putting the finishing touches on her party. Not many people were coming seeing as Sam was 6 moths pregnant with the twins and was huge. "Hey Sammy, come up with any names yet?" Janie asked sitting on his other side. "Well Mia just had an idea for baby A and I was thinking about naming baby B after mom somehow." Sam said. "Hmm, what do you think babies, do you like the names your daddy picked?" Janie asked with a hand on Sam's belly. She receives a few kicks and smiles up at Sam. "I think they like their names." Janie said before kissing Sam's cheek. "I knew they would." Sam said placing a hand on his bump.

A few days later it was Mia's birthday and everyone, except Sam, was going around getting everything ready for her family only party seeing as she was going back to the hospital the next day. "Daddy, daddy it's my birthday and I'm 4!" Mia yelled running into the living room. "I know it's your birthday today baby girl, and it's daddy's birthday tomorrow." Sam said with a smile. At 1pm they were ready for the party. Lily and Paige were in identical little party dresses, Lily in yellow and Paige in pink, and Christopher was in jeans and a t-shirt, Tommy was dressed identical to Christopher and Mia was wearing a light blue dress with a blue bowed beanie on her head. Sam was sitting in the lounge chair, hands on his belly, while Mia was beside him opening her presents. Dean and Jo had gotten her a new teddy bear and a few new dresses, Bobby got her a Barbie power wheels Jeep, Tommy gave her a card he made all by himself, John got her some books, Janie got her some paints, crayons and coloring books and Sam had gotten her a new pink and red striped beanie, some clothes , more toys but the most special thing he got her was the brand new bald barbie. "Daddy does my Barbie have cancer like me?" Mia asked as she held her new doll in her hands. "Yes she does, but she is special because she beautiful without hair just like you. And another present of mine is, after your doctor's appointment tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted Aunt Jo to take you to the mall to get a wig." Sam said. "What's a wig?" Mia asked. "A wig is something some people wear when they have no hair. It's just like their real hair but they can choose a different color and different style." Jo said. "Okay. Are you coming with me daddy?" Mia asked giving him the puppy dog eyes she inherited from him. Sam looked at Dean and Bobby who nodded there heads, "But what about my bump? People will see." Sam said. "Don't worry Sammy, Jo and Janie will be with you in case anything happens and you all have cellphones so don't worry about it." John said smiling.

The next day was Sam's birthday and the family was planing something for when Sam, Jo, Janie and Mia all returned home from the oncologist and the wig store. "Mia, you ready to go sweetheart?" Sam asked slipping on his shoes. "Yes daddy, I'm ready." Mia said as Jo and Janie rounded the corner. "Let's get going then." Janie said smiling. Once they arrived at the hospital Sam started getting nervous. "Hey you okay Sam?" Jo asked as Janie got Mia out of her car-seat. "Yeah, just nervous about what the doctor's going to say." Sam said rubbing his belly. "Sam, you can't let it get to you or it will stress you out and stress isn't good for you or the twins." Jo said with a small smile. "Come on daddy let's go." Mia said taking his hand. Once they got to the 3rd floor Sam walked over to the nurse. "Hi my daughter has an appointment with Dr. Palmer." he said as he watched Mia try to look over the counter. "Oh yes, Mia Winchester. Mr. Winchester you and your daughter can follow me to Dr. Palmer's room." she said sweetly. Sam took Mia's hand and they followed the nurse to the room, Janie and Jo following, before she knocked on the door and let the doctor know they were there before they went in. "Hello Sam, Mia." he said. "Hi Dr. P." Mia said with a smile. "It sounded important over the phone that we come see you. Is everything alright?" Sam asked. "Well according to all these tests, Mia is now in remission. Now it's not always permanent but we can always hope and you can always get the cord blood from the twins just in case she relapses." Dr. Palmer said smiling. "So she's okay? The cancer's gone?" Sam asked as tears filled his eyes. "Yes Sam, the cancer is gone." Dr. Palmer said. "Thank you so much for the best birthday present I have ever received, aside from Mia herself." Sam said wiping his eyes. "My pleasure. Now Mia, I don't want to see you back here so take very good care of yourself." he said. "I will." Mia said smiling. After thanking the doctor again Sam and Mia left the room to be confronted by Janie and Jo. "So what did he say?" Jo asked. "I'll tell everyone when we get home. Do you think you girls could take Mia wig shopping tomorrow? I'm just tired and want to get home." Sam said. The girls agreed and they all went back to the car and drove back to Bobby's. Once in the house Sam lowered himself onto the sofa and just started crying. "Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked when he walked in the living room. "Yeah, can you get everyone in here, I have some news to share." Sam said. Dean nodded his head and less than 5 minutes later everyone was in the living room. "So, what's the news?" John asked as Sam's eyes began to water again. "Well, it's good news actually. Mia is in remission, the cancer is gone." Sam said smiling. "That's great Sammy." Dean said hugging him. "I know, I still can't believe it. My baby girl is going to okay." Sam said as John sat down on his other side and took him in his arms. "I bet your mother was watching over her, making sure she got through it." John said kissing Sam's head. "I know she was." Sam said smiling. 

*There you have it. Mia is in remission. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think*


	27. Month 9

Chapter 25- Month 9

*Disclaimer- I still own nothing but my OCs* WARNING- CURSE WORDS

Sam was entering his final month of pregnancy and Mia was still cancer free, no longer wearing beanies on her head as her hair had started growing back and she had a collection of wigs from Jo and Janie. The morning of his 37th week Sam woke up to Mia talking to his belly. "Hey princess, what are you telling your brother and sister?" Sam asked as she crawled next to him. "Just that I love them and can't wait for them to get here." Mia said. "Just a couple more weeks sweetie." Sam said kissing her head before starting to get out of bed. "Daddy, before we go down for breakfast can you help me pick a wig for today?" Mia asked. "Of course, come on." Sam said before taking her hand and walking to her room. 10 minutes later Mia had on her french braided pigtails wig and she and Sam were downstairs eating breakfast with everyone. "So how are you feeling today Sam?" John asked as he sipped his coffee. "I'm feeling fine dad, you guys don't have to worry." Sam said taking a bite of cereal. "Good, cause Bobby and I have a hunt this weekend." John said. "What? Dad, what are you guys hunting?" Dean asked as he fed 5 month old Lily. "Janie can you and Jo take the kids to the living room to finish their breakfast and to watch tv." John said referring to Mia, Christopher and Tommy. "Ya dad, sure." Janie said getting the 3 kids to the living room and out of ear shot. "We are hunting a pack of werewolves which is why we called Caleb and Pastor Jim (yes I have those two alive in my story) to come with us." John said. "I'll come too." Dean said. "No Dean. You have a family here, I don't want you to come with us. Besides you need to stay here for Sammy and his twins in case anything happens." John said. "Fine, I'll stay but you and Bobby better come back alive." Dean said finishing his coffee.

John and Bobby left the morning of Sam's 38th week for their hunt. "Okay Dean, take care of Sammy while we're gone and call if he goes into labor. We'll try and take care of this as fast as we can." John said hugging Dean and then Sam. "Okay Mia say bye to Grampy." Sam said as Mia walked over to John. "Take good care of your daddy for me okay sweetheart." John said kissing her cheek. "I will Grampy." Mia said kissing his cheek as well. After John and Bobby left Dean decided to make lunch. The next day was Saturday and Dean had convinced the girls to take the kids out for the day so he could have some time with Sam before the twins were born. Sam was on the couch trying to get comfortable, as his back was really sore that day, when Dean walked in. "Hey Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked. "No, my back is killing me." Sam said moving around again. "Move over, I use to do this for Jo when she was pregnant with Lily and Paige." Dean said starting to massage Sam's lower back. "Oh God, that feels amazing Dean." Sam said as Dean rubbed a sore spot. A few hours later the pain had moved to the front of Sam's belly, creating a tight band. "Ow, shit that hurts." Sam said breathing through it. He figured it was just Braxton Hicks so didn't think anything of it till half an hour later when his water broke. Sam looked down at his now wet pants and his eyes widened. "DEAN!" He yelled as a contraction hit him. "What's wrong Sam?" Dean asked running into the living room. "My water just broke and the contractions are really close together. I think I've been in labor all day." Sam said as another contraction made his legs buckle. "Whoa Sammy, careful. Can you make it to the couch while I get some towels to put on the floor?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head and walked, well more like waddled, over to the couch and sat down. "Oh, can you also get the supplies for the home birth. I have them in my room along with the diapers and onsies for the babies." Sam said. "Sure." Dean said running off to get everything. He came back with the towels first and set it up for Sam to lay on the floor before running upstairs to Sam's room to gather the stuff Sam needed plus 2 colored blankets and made his way back to living room to find Sam on the towels, breathing through a contraction. "Okay Sammy, I need to take off your pants and underwear so I can see what's going on." Dean said slipping his fingers in the waist band of Sam's sweatpants. Sam nodded his head and let Dean pull his wet pants and boxers off before another contraction hit. "OW Shit!" Sam yelled as he grabbed his rock hard belly. "Just breathe through it Sammy, how far apart are they?" Dean asked as he looked between Sam's legs. "2 minutes or so but I feel like pushing." Sam said. "Well, I can already see the top of a head so I guess you can push now." Dean said getting the supplies beside him ready as Sam began pushing when he was hit with the contraction. After 10 minutes of pushing the first baby was born and screaming. "It's a boy Sammy." Dean said clamping and cutting the cord before cleaning him up a bit, placing a diaper on him and wrapping him in a blue blanket. "That's Tristan Robert." Sam said tiredly as Dean placed him on Sam's right side. Suddenly Sam was hit with another contraction and began to push the second and final baby out into the world. After 3 minutes Sam stopped pushing. "Come on Sam, the second baby is almost here. You have to push." Dean said. "Too tired." Sam said. "Hey look at me, you can do this now next contraction you will push as hard as you can." Dean said placing Sam's feet against his chest for support. As the next contraction hit, Sam pushed with all he had left and gave birth to his final baby. "It's a girl." Dean said repeating the same actions he did with Tristan except that he wrapped her in a pink blanket before placing her on Sam's left side and then going back to clean up Sam and the afterbirth that had been expelled. After everything was cleaned up Dean helped Sam onto the couch, which he had covered in a sheet and placed pillows on one end. "So what's my new niece's name?" Dean asked as he placed the twins in Sam's arms. "I decided on Trinity Marie." Sam said smiling down at his babies.

A short time later Jo and Janie arrived back with kids. "Shhh, don't make so much noise. Sam's sleeping." Dean said as they walked in the house. "Is he okay?" Jo asked. "Um well, he's been in labor all day and just had the twins not that long ago." Dean said smiling. "Really, that's great. Can we go see him?" Janie said. "Yes, but first Jo can you go put Lily and Paige down for their nap and Janie you bring Chris for one as well." Dean said as the women nodded and proceeded to bring the youngest children upstairs. "Dean? Are they back?" Sam asked sleepily from the living room. "Yes, and I thought you were sleeping." Dean said. "I woke up. Can you bring Mia in here for me." Sam said. Dean picked Mia up and carried her into the living room where she saw her dad holding two little bundles in his arms. "Hey princess. I have 2 little babies that want to meet their big sister." Sam said smiling. "Really?" she asked leaning over to see her new siblings. "Yes. The one in the blue blanket is your baby brother Tristan and the one in the pink is your baby sister Trinity." Sam said as Jo and Janie entered the living room. "Oh Sam, they're so beautiful." Janie said, and before she or Jo could ask he told them their names. "Welcome to the world Tristan and Trinity Winchester." Sam said before kissing each baby on the head.

*The babies are finally here! I was writing this chapter while watching the NHL entry draft and lost my train of thought when the Philadelphia Flyers drafted my cousin Scott. I was shaking and crying so bad that I couldn't write. But my family and I are so proud of him for having his dream come true. That being said, Please Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.*


	28. FINALE

Chapter 26- Finale

*Disclaimer- Still ow nothing but my OCs. Yes this is the final chapter of this story. Let me know what you think.**I saved the longest for last*

12 Years Later (Mia is 16, Tommy is 15, Chris is 14, Paige and Lily are 13 and Tristan and Trinity are 12)

Sam couldn't believe that his little girl was already 16, sitting beside him in driver's seat of her new yellow and black 1977 Camero. "Thanks for teaching me to drive daddy." Mia said with a smile. "Not a problem, just know that I'm gonna kill you're Uncle Dean for getting you this car." Sam said. "Why? I love it and it looks like Bumblebee from the Transformers movie. It's exactly what I asked him for." Mia said proudly as she pulled into the driveway. "I'm so proud of you sweetie, but you will always be my little girl." Sam said kissing the side of her head.

That night Mia decided to sneak out and go to a party with her boyfriend Tyler. "Ty, come on let's go." she said jumping into Tyler's car. Once at the party she was handed a drink right away. A few hours later she and Tyler left the party and she snuck back in her room without anyone knowing she was gone. The next morning she was hungover. "Have a good time at that party Mia?" Chris asked walking in her room. "How'd you know I went to a party?" Mia asked. "You just told me and I can tell you're hungover." he replied with a smirk. "Please don't tell dad Chris, he'd kill me if he knew I was drinking." Mia said giving him the puppy dog eyes she inherited from their dad. "Fine, but you so owe me one for this." Chris said leaving her room. Mia then got up and walked into the bathroom for a shower but while she was peeing she felt weird. She was even more shocked when she found a condom stuck inside her. **_What the hell happened last night?_ **she asked herself. She then showered and dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Mia." Sam said kissing his daughter's cheek as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Morning daddy, where are the twins?" she asked pouring some syrup on her pancakes. "They are at Dean's for the night. So what are you doing today?" Sam asked. "I'm seeing Tyler today." she said smiling. "Is everything okay with you two?" Sam asked. "Yeah, everything is fine." Mia said finishing her breakfast.

A few hours later she was at Tyler's. "What happened last night Ty?" she asked, sitting on his bed. "We went to that party and we both drank alot but I don't remember anything else." Tyler said. "Something bad happened last night Ty, I found a condom inside me this morning." Mia said, not looking at her boyfriend's wide eyes. "I can't remember if we did anything, do you remember anything?" Tyler asked. Mia just shook her head. "I'm scared Ty. I can't remember last night at all." Mia said as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "It's gonna be okay Mia, I'm not going anywhere." Tyler said as he took her in his arms. Mia ended up falling asleep, memories for the night before flooding her mind. _Mia's __Dream _**"Ty, where are you taking me?" Mia asked as Tyler brought her to a bedroom. "Just wanted some privacy with you." Tyler said setting her down on the bed. "Ty, what's gotten in to you tonight?" Mia asked. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now Mia and I want to tell you now." Tyler replied. "What is it?" Mia asked. "I love you Amelia Winchester." Tyler said capturing her lips with his own. "I love you too Tyler Carter." Mia said returning the kiss. It was that moment that the kiss got really intense and passionate. "I want to make love to you Mia." Tyler said in between kisses. "I want that too." Mia said. **_End of Mia's Dream_. "Ty, wake up I think I know what happened." Mia said shaking him awake. "What?" he asked confused. "I think we made love last night after we said we loved each other." Mia said. "Oh yeah. I told you I loved you and then you said it back." Tyler said remembering. Suddenly he remembers something. "Um, I remember using the condom but I don't think I remember it falling off while we were doing it." he said worriedly. "Don't worry, my dad doesn't even know about the party so he's not going to suspect anything happened between us." Mia said kissing him before getting up to go home. Once she walked in the door she saw her father's angry face. "Amelia Ashley Winchester, why did I find a condom in your bathroom garbage bin?" Sam asked. "I don't know dad, maybe you put it there and forgot." Mia said. "Wrong answer. Now how about you tell me the truth." Sam said. "Fine, Ty and I went to Trisha's party and we kinda got a little drunk." Mia said. "And the condom?" Sam asked. "I found it inside me this morning. Daddy I'm sorry but I love Tyler and we wanted to take that step but we were both drunk and didn't remember any details of what happened till this afternoon." Mia said as tears streamed down her face. "Hey, it's okay we'll take this one day at a time and hope that nothing happened." Sam said wrapping his arms around his daughter's trembling body. "And just so you know dad, he didn't take advantage of me." Mia said. And just to ease her dad's mind she took a pregnancy test, which turned out negative, 6 weeks later.

Several months later Mia and Tyler were hanging out at her place when she got a sharp pain in her stomach. It subsided a few seconds later and she didn't think anything of it. But in the middle of the night she woke up in excruciating pain. After a few seconds she felt her bed wet. "DADDY!" She yelled as she tried sitting up in her bed. Seconds later a disheveled Sam ran into her room. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked. "I don't know but I'm in alot of pain and I just wet my bed." Mia said sounding scared. "Can you walk downstairs?" Sam asked. "I think so." Mia replied. "Ok, get downstairs and I'll call your Uncle Dean to come watch Chris and the twins before taking you to the hospital." Sam said rushing to Chris' room to wake him so he knew what was going on. 15 minutes later Dean had arrived and Sam and Mia took off to the hospital. "How are you holding up?" Sam asked. "It's getting worse dad and I feel weird." she replied. "We're almost there okay, so just hold on for a bit longer." Sam said. _**What if the cancer's back? I so hope that's not what the pain is from**_Sam thought. Finally they pulled up to the Emergency parking lot and Sam carried Mia into the building. "Excuse me I need some help, my daughter is in a large amount of pain." Sam said to a nurse. "When did the pain start?" she asked. "Well I felt a sharp pain this afternoon but it went away and now I'm in alot of pain and it won't stop." Mia said holding her stomach. "Okay, let's get you to an exam room and see what's going on. By the way my name is Lexi and I'll be your nurse." she said kindly. After getting in the exam room a doctor came in. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Hudson. What seems to be the problem?" he asked. "My daughter woke up with excruciating stomach pain." Sam said. "It could be her appendix, let me just feel her abdomen and I can tell you if that's what we're dealing with." He said beginning his initial exam. As he felt around her abdomen he got a weird look on his face. "Lexi, can you please bring that ultrasound machine over here for me?" Dr. Hudson asked. "Is everything okay?" Mia asked. "Well I feel a mass in your abdomen and I just want to get a better look at it." the doctor explained. "Um Dr. Hudson, Mia was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was 3 years old, could that mass be a tumor?" Sam asked, scared of the answer he was going to get. "I won't know till I do this ultrasound." he replied. "Here you go doctor." Lexi said wheeling the machine over. After turning it on and putting the special gel on Mia's stomach he started moving the wand around. "Oh my God, Mia were you aware that you're pregnant?" Dr. Hudson asked. "WHAT? I took a test 9 months ago and it was negative and I've still gotten my period every month so there is no way that I'm pregnant." Mia said. "Well ultrasound doesn't lie and it looks like you're 38 weeks and in labor. So I'm just going to see how dilated you are and then we'll move you to a room." Dr. Hudson said as Sam stood by his daughter in shock. "Daddy, I swear I didn't know and I don't even look pregnant." Mia said as tears fell from her eyes. "It's okay sweetie, everything will be okay." Sam said kissing the top of her head. "Okay, well it looks like you are 8cm dilated so let's get in a gown and hooked up to a fetal monitor and then we'll take it from there." the doctor said. "Do you want me to call Tyler?" Sam asked. "Ya, I can't do this without him." Mia said as they began to wheel her to the elevator. After calling Tyler and telling him to get to the hospital as fast as he can, Sam calls Dean. **"Hello?"** Dean asked picking up his cell. "_Hey Dean. Can you bring the kids to your place and get to the __hospital as fa__st as you_ _can_." Sam said. **"Why? What's ****g****oing on?****" Dean asked.** "_It turns out that Mia's stomach pains were contractions and she didn't wet the bed, her water broke. Dean, my baby's having a baby._" Sam said. Dean then said he'd be there as quick as he could. 5 minutes after Sam got off the phone with Dean he saw Tyler run through the ER doors. "Where's Mia?" he asked. "She's upstairs in a room Tyler, so let's get up there and check on her." Sam said leading him to the elevator. One up on the 4th floor Sam led them to Mia's room. "Mia? Can we come in?" Sam asked opening the door so both he and Tyler could enter the room. "Sure." Mia said tiredly. "Hey sweets, how are you feeling?" Tyler asked. "Still in shock, um Ty I have to tell you something important and you can't get mad at me cause I didn't know till tonight." Mia said on the verge of tears. "What? Are you okay? Is the cancer back?" Tyler asked. "Um, I'm 38 weeks pregnant and in labor." Mia said. "You're shitting me right? Right Mr. Winchester?" Tyler asked. "I'm sorry but we are serious about this." Sam said just as Mia was struck by a contraction. "Daddy, it really hurts and I feel something down there. Ty, please don't leave." Mia asked as Sam ran out of the room to get a nurse. A few seconds later Sam returned with the nurse and Dean. "Okay Mia I'm just going to take a look and see where you are alright." the nurse said as Mia nodded her head. "Hey troublemaker." Dean said kissing her forehead. "Hey Uncle Dean." Mia said as she was checked. "Okay, you're at 10cm. Time to start pushing. So at the contraction I want you to take a deep breath, hold it and push for 20 seconds." the nurse said as Mia nodded her head. An hour later Mia gave birth to a baby girl. She was taken for some tests, seeing as Mia had no prenatal care. A couple hours later Lexi walks in the room holding a pink bundle in her arms. "She perfectly healthy and very beautiful." she said placing the baby girl in Mia's arms. "Oh, daddy, look at her. She's so tiny." Mia said kissing her daughter's head. "Do you want me to call Dad and Bobby?" Dean asked. "Sure, thanks Dean." Sam said smiling.

Dean stepped out of Mia's room and took out his cell to call Bobby's. "Singer here." Bobby answered. "Hey Bobby, it's Dean. Um I'm at the hospital, Sam brought Mia in." Dean said. "Is she okay? Is it the cancer?" Bobby asked. "No, but um could you and dad get here I think Sam would rather tell you in person." Dean said. "We're already at the hospital Dean. Could you get to the 6th floor, room 641?" Bobby asked. "Yeah sure. Is everything okay?" Dean asked. "Just get here. And bring Sam with you." Bobby said. Dean's heart was racing as he went back in Mia's room to get Sam. "Sammy, Bobby and dad are on the 6th floor and want to see us." Dean said. "Okay, we'll be right back sweetie." Sam said kissing Mia's head then his granddaughter's before leaving the room with Dean. Once they got to the 6th floor they found Bobby pacing outside room 641. "Bobby, what's going on?" Sam asked. "Yer daddy had a heart attack tonight." Bobby replied. "Is he okay?" Dean asked. "He was but his heart monitor just started going off before you boys got up here." Bobby said as a doctor walked out of John's room. "Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?" he asked. "Yes, I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam. How's our dad?" Dean asked. "We did everything we could but his heart couldn't take the second attack and we lost him. I'm so sorry." the doctor said. Sam just stood there in shock as did Dean. "Thanks doc." Bobby said as the doctor walked away. "Why are you boys here?" Bobby asked. "Mia gave birth to a baby girl tonight. We didn't know she was pregnant and I wanted to tell dad that he had a great granddaughter." Sam said collapsing onto a nearby chair. "Wow, well how about you boys say goodbye to yer daddy and we'll go see Mia." Bobby said patting Dean on the shoulder. "C'mon Sammy, let's go say bye to dad." Dean said lifting Sam off the chair. Once in John's room Sam walked over to the body first. "Hey dad, you have a great granddaughter and she is so beautiful, I wish you could have met her. But I know that you are with Mom now and I'm happy that you guys are together now. I'll miss you dad." Sam said kissing his forehead. "Dad, tell mom we love her and miss her, and we'll always love you guys." Dean said as a lone tear fell down his cheek. 10 minutes later Sam, Dean and Bobby walked into Mia's room. "Hey Uncle Bobby. Daddy, where's grandpa?" Mia asked. "Mia, I really don't want to have to tell you this but grandpa had a heart attack tonight and died a half hour ago. I'm so sorry sweetie." Sam said as Mia broke down in tears. Tyler took the baby while Sam wrapped his arms around Mia and comforted her. "Okay, no more sad. Dad would want us to celebrate this baby girl's arrival. So how about you tell us what name you decided on." Dean said as Tyler handed him the baby. "Well we named her Jessica. Jessica Mary Carter." Mia said wiping her eyes. "It's the perfect name for my perfect granddaughter." Sam said kissing Mia's head.

With Jo. . . . .

It was 8am and Jo was sitting by the phone crying. She had just learned that her father in-law passed away and now she had to tell the kids about it. "Hey Aunt Jo, are you okay?" Chris asked walking downstairs. "No Chris I'm not. Can you go get your cousins for me I need to tell you all something." she said as Chris nodded his head. 10 minutes later Jo had the kids in the living room. "Mama are you okay?" Lily asked. "No baby I'm not. Your dad called from the hospital." Jo said. "Something happened to Mia didn't it." Chris said. "No Chris it's not Mia, she's okay. Grandpa John had a heart attack last night and passed away early this morning." Jo said. "What? Are you sure it was a heart attack and nothing else?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, Uncle Bobby brought him in." she replied. "Can we go see Mia?" Trinity asked. "Sure, let's eat breakfast and then we can go." Jo said getting up from Dean's LA-Z-BOY. After they were done breakfast they all got dressed, piled into Jo's minivan, and made the drive up to the hospital. "Hey mind if we come in?" Jo asked peeking her head inside Mia's room. "Sure come on in everyone." Mia said. After everyone got to see baby Jessica, Sam decided it would be a good time to get a family photo. He set his camera up and had everyone in certain spots and just before the camera went off he said, "This is my family and I wouldn't have them any other way." And unbeknownst to them a 2 figures stood in the doorway watching their family. "You raised our boys well John, don't ever doubt that." the woman said. "I know Mary. I'm so happy to be watching our family with you and seeing our beautiful great granddaughter. She is going to be so beautiful when she grows up." John said before kissing Mary's lips. "I love you John and I love our boys." Mary said. "And I love the three of you." John said before they both faded away smiling.

THE END

*So that's the end. I had another idea for the final chapter but I ended up not liking it and came up with this one. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and don't worry I have other story ideas cooking and I hopefully be writing again soon Please review and let me know what you think of the final chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, it has meant so much to me to be able to share this with all of you. Again please review*


End file.
